


【魄魄】鎏金盛宴

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: OOC｜富二代✖️话剧演员
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

入夜，华灯初上，城市本应陷入漆黑的静谧，却总不乏罔顾自然规律的人，硬生生张灯结彩，在夜晚用光亮撕扯出一片璀璨辉煌。

若是真有上帝在空中俯瞰众生，M市一定会是他觉得可笑，却又不忍把视线移开的一片别致光景。灯火从市中心往城市边缘递减，在黑暗中如起伏摇摆的波浪。

临近城市的边缘，上个世纪留下来的灰色破旧居民楼生育出昏暗陈旧的小巷，两边早已失修的三色灯勉强自己发着颓靡的光，衣不蔽体浓妆艳抹的性工作者站在路灯下吸烟，任由路灯照在他们裸露在空气中的胸脯和大腿上。

闪亮的金色城市偶尔也会暴露出腐烂融化的边角，属于M市的那一处就在这里，败坏得露骨而大胆。陈年建筑散发出腐朽的气息，被在此地生活的人群吸食殆尽，深深浸入到了骨子里化为脊髓，再化为血液。若是有外人来到M市，路过城市黑暗的边缘，必然仓皇失措，落荒而逃。

待终于逃至干净明亮处还不免心生感叹，那是什么腐烂地域，阴深深黑沉沉，像是吃人不吐骨的凶兽。待到市中心处才得以了解M市名副其实，才能看清这究竟是个怎样的城市。

M市中心，宽敞的沥青公路两侧霓虹灯牌彻夜长明，延绵不绝。其上，装修简练高雅的商务楼直入云霄。

往来行人无一不身着西装华服，或笑闹着或行色匆匆。这样的地方似乎能够包容任何千奇百怪的人类，包容任何仿佛无稽之谈的理想，高级而绚烂的场面往往让人恍如来到璀璨天堂。

这场景让人迷醉，让人心驰神往，殊不知或许最初看到的城市边缘那样的黑暗小巷，才是整个城市最干净的地方。

M市市中心，慈心演艺中心灯火通明，一场好戏即将上演。

“哟白敬亭，来了？”

一个年轻人走到前排贵宾区，向另一人伸出手。他身着完美贴合身体曲线的KITON亚麻浅棕色西装，黑水贝制成的高级纽扣在胸前闪闪发亮，领口四手结挽得整整齐齐。这一套搭配他浅棕色的头发和高挺的鼻梁倒有点浑然天成了。

被他调侃的那人也气质不凡，一身纯白高洁西装搭配黑色领结，端庄而成熟。若不是那一头暗红色的头发，或许真的能骗过与他不相熟的来人。

腥红发丝如血液在他头顶涌动，在红色金色为主色调的演艺厅中也能独占鳌头，牢牢抓住别人的视线，毫无保留地将他出卖。

面对一脸嘲讽和戏谑的魏大勋，白敬亭皱着眉头把他的手拍开。冷哼一声，没有理会。

如果不是白慈心的怒火穿透手机听筒沿着电波点燃了白敬亭的耳朵，他今晚绝不会来的。身上剪裁得体的西装仿佛他爸施加在他身上的枷锁，令白敬亭坐立难安，迫不及待的想要脱掉，转身投入卫衣和牛仔裤的怀抱。

为庆祝慈心演艺中心正式开始使用，白慈心邀请了各大财阀家族以及各权力机关高层前来观赏第一场演出，并在演出结束后会在楼上宴会厅举办庆功酒会。

当时挂了电话还偷偷和魏大勋抱怨，只不过是不来参加老头手底下的演艺中心第一次公演而已，至于吗？

但其实白敬亭其实心里清楚，他爸在意的并非这次演出，而是演出后的酒会。

随着时间推移，人群陆陆续续地进场。看着那些曾经夜夜在酒吧相见，身着暴嚣张服饰的年轻女孩们，如今一个个都西装革履神情优雅而高贵地和他人行礼问好，白敬亭觉得实在是太过可笑，实在无法想象他将会和其中的一位结婚。

若是早十分钟，白敬亭还不会那么确定，可看着人们接二连三地入场，他确信了。耳濡目染这么多年他父亲想什么他怎么会不知道？趁着酒会认识高管要员权贵可能只排得上其次，如今这么多年龄相近的女孩拖家带口地受邀，他的父亲恐怕真的动了想要给他相亲的念头。

如果一个人，生来含着金汤匙，有着极美的皮囊，当他什么都不做就只是站在人群中，都会形成吸引各色漂亮女孩的强磁场。白敬亭从出生就站在了别人或许一生都无法达到的高度，他常年流连于各色各嗅的床铺，却从不使用“恋爱”或类似的字眼。

不享受这一切所带来的的红利，仿佛就对不起他“富二代”这一略有些贬义的名声。在爱情上白敬亭自认是个绝顶的渣男，但是他却可以理直气壮地说这是命运使然。

他的父亲不可能不知道这些情况，可奈何无从管辖，只得把希望寄托于缥缈却又拥有强大力量的爱情。今晚万花丛中若是真有其中一朵开在了白敬亭的心中，为白敬亭所采撷，白氏除了将会拥有更加盛大的权势之外，这也必定也会成为限制白敬亭再去风流快活的脚镣，好解了白慈心的心结。

在场的人又有谁不认识白敬亭？谁不想攀上白氏这一枝？可以预见，演出结束后的酒会将会是一场金钱，权利，欲望大张旗鼓横行，却只会博得满堂喝彩的酒会。哈，可笑，太可笑，这真还不如去夜店来得直接自在。

白敬亭硬着头皮和前来打招呼的人寒暄，直到演出正式开始他才深吸一口气，放任自己陷入灯光关闭后黑暗的观众席。

之前他并没有费心去了解今晚上演的话剧究竟是什么，等看到《仲夏夜之梦》才哑然失笑。他爸真不愧是他爸，这还真是怕别人不知道他什么心思。

他起初一直维持着背靠座椅的坐姿，在赫米娅出场时却忍不住坐直。那位演员不高，但是身材很好，拥有一双在聚光灯下闪亮，炯炯有神的圆眼睛。

明明是身材娇小的小鹿，却据理力争呐喊着“不愿意把贞操奉献给心里不敬服的人”，声嘶力竭，泫然欲泣。

好像，有点意思。

白敬亭难得饶有兴致地欣赏起了这出经典喜剧，在赫米娅下场后，他悄悄用手肘撞了撞坐在身侧的魏大勋，“今晚演出的介绍小册子你有吗？”

接过纸张光滑散发着新鲜油墨气息的宣传册，白敬亭借着舞台上散发出的光查看。角色：赫米娅，演员：吴映洁。名字倒是很普通。

在接下来的伶人喧哗和仙王仙后的吵闹声中，白敬亭一度昏睡过去，突然眼中出现一抹艳丽的红色，赫米娅再次上场。

白敬亭说不清自己对吴映洁的兴趣算是一见钟情，还是单纯的对美好事物的占有欲。可他无法否认，吴映洁的存在是他能够坚持留在剧场的唯一理由。当与她搭戏的男主角因为魔力而爱上她的好朋友时，白敬亭内心居然有一种就应如此的顺畅快感。

娇小盈盈的女孩，火红绚烂的玫瑰，如果吴映洁将在仲夏夜晚绚烂地绽放，此时此刻白敬亭便打定了主意要在这个夜晚将她碾碎，看脆弱的花瓣掉落，看晶莹的露珠垂悬。

“魏大勋，今晚在场上表演的话剧团会参加酒会吗？”

他们从小一起长大，这两人论风流放肆程度实在是难分高下，几乎在白敬亭找他要宣传册的同一秒魏大勋就猜到了白敬亭心里在盘算着什么。面对白敬亭意料之中的“下文”，魏大勋嫌弃地瞟了他一眼，“除了海伦娜，看上了哪个直说。”

除了海伦娜？那是魏大勋的猎物？

面对白敬亭探寻的眼神魏大勋真想不管不顾给他一拳，“演海伦娜的是我妹妹！你知道的吧！”

或许魏大勋在不久前和他说过，但是白敬亭真的一点印象也没有，他不知道。

“嗯我知道，这个吴映洁，她今晚会去酒会吗？”

“不会，但是可以会。”

接下来的剧情白敬亭都是面带诡异的微笑看完的。

白敬亭魏大勋这些纨绔子弟虽然浪荡，但却有着最执着的契约精神，虽然没用在正道上就对了。当白敬亭迈步走入宴会厅的时候当真看见吴映洁同其他话剧演员一起，站在厅角。

厅里的装修一看就是富贵人士喜欢的腔调，四周都是金灿灿的样子，连头顶的繁复水晶灯也沾染了金钱的气息不可一世，佳肴美酒四面环绕，而宾客流连于中间。从白敬亭和白慈心一同走入大厅那一刻开始前来攀谈的人络绎不绝，而白敬亭一改常态，竟言语客气行为得体。

是即将品尝美味果实的欢愉，让白敬亭面对酒会上所有人的虚与委蛇都宽容万分。儿子的配合让白慈心也心花怒放，甚至大意的留白敬亭自己在宴会厅内，而只身前去和潜在的合作伙伴到包间洽谈。

父亲离去之后白敬亭就一直专注地注意着吴映洁的动向，他人看到白敬亭若有所思神情专注，也不便上前打扰，给了白敬亭追随猎物的机会。当看到她的女伴离去前往洗手间，留下她一人的时候，他意识到这将会是属于他的大好时机。

路过服务生托盘中的香槟酒被取下两杯，白色粉末在其中一杯溶解消失，白敬亭心中也随着手中金色的液体从底部冒出细小的气泡，他端着两杯晶莹，大步走向即将成为今夜归所的那朵娇艳玫瑰。

“恭喜你吴映洁，演出真的很成功，我都沉迷在剧情中无法自拔了。”

面对突然前来道喜的白敬亭，吴映洁有些诧异但还是面带潮红地接过了他递过来的香槟，“谢谢，也还要感谢白氏给与我们在慈心剧场表演的机会。”

台下的吴映洁和台上那个倔强不屈的赫米娅似乎又有些不一样，她害羞的脸颊和坦然接受祝贺的态度又是别一番风味。那么，我们碰杯吧。白敬亭手握细长香槟杯抬手示意，玻璃杯碰撞在一起发出清脆的叮当声响，他微微仰头品尝着杯中清爽的甘甜，余光却落在吴映洁身上。

毫无防备的香槟被吴映洁全数倾倒入口中，她开始有些怀疑宴会厅是不是有一两个空调坏了，不然为何有些燥热。面前的白敬亭还在对自己的演技和台词功底进行全方面的夸赞，可她似乎有些乏力，甚至无法打起精神给出一个回应的笑容。

看清吴映洁的状态，白敬亭嘴上无动于衷，内心却狡黠默数，3，2，1。吴映洁双腿瘫软，准确地砸进了白敬亭的怀里。

酒店就在宴会厅的上方，头一次白敬亭对自家老头综合商服一体的商业理念感激不已。白敬亭走上电梯自有豪华套房为他开放，自家少爷入住自家酒店简单至极，至于是谁和他一起共度良宵，若真有旁人插手，那可真的是僭越了。

不知是否是心理作用，白敬亭甚至觉得套房内都是一阵玫瑰的清香，让他迷醉，产生了一些是否自己才是喝了有药品的香槟的那一位。当把吴映洁放倒在床上时她并不是完全昏睡过去，意识清醒但肢体却动弹不得，这正是白敬亭想要的效果。

“痒吗？”他凑在女孩的耳鬓轻声询问，语气温柔得像是真心实意的关切。

可吴映洁知道不是那样，此时她的体内像是有一股火，火舌在一窜一窜地撩拨，颈后的酥麻在白敬亭的气息烘焙下变成了铺天盖地的痒。她双手尝试将身上的人推开，却绵软无力像是一阵暧昧的打情骂俏。

“你......你要做什么......”吴映洁克制着即将溢出嘴角的呻吟，这完全是明知故问了。

肌肤上逐渐散开的凉意让她清醒的意识到自己的衣物正在被剥离，“不，不要......”

她用尽全力的反抗着却无济于事，白敬亭只是加快了手上的动作，等到吴映洁终于一丝不挂躺在床上的时候，白敬亭才不得不惊叹这是怎样精妙绝伦的一具胴体。套件巨大的落地窗没有拉上窗帘，月光在床上泛起波澜，而吴映洁那曼妙的曲线仿佛融入了月光中，随之漂浮荡漾。

还是因为月光，吴映洁看清了身上之人的脸庞，她在药物作用下急速地喘着，在眼前形成一片氤氲。那张脸真凛冽啊，把照射在他脸上的月光都反射成了锋利匕首，一刀一刀划在了吴映洁的身上。

“为什么......”吴映洁呜咽着，她不明白，以白敬亭的身份想要什么样的身体不都唾手可得，为什么要这样，为什么要如此凌辱自己。

“因为......我喜欢你。就像菟丝温柔地缠附着芬芳的金银花，萝也正是这样缱绻着榆树的皱折的臂枝，我是多么爱你。是多么热恋着你。”

他甚至能把刚看的台词原封不动的记下来，并拿来作为他冠冕堂皇的借口。他如此英俊，也如此聪敏，可看着那人脸上轻蔑地笑，吴映洁终于流出眼泪，砸在枕头上的瞬间就被吸干，不留喘息的机会。她懂了，像白敬亭这样的人，面对容易得到的事物反而不感兴趣，偏偏要用强扭的瓜解渴才过瘾。

晃神的期间吴映洁感受到骨节分明的手指探入进来，自己的穴道早已湿润黏腻，在手指的抽插中更是溃不成军。

“嘴上说着不要，可身体倒是很叛逆啊......”白敬亭故意拖长尾音，倏忽间抽出手指，在他抽出手指的那一刻吴映洁没有忍住闷哼出声。在理智的挣扎和药物的拉扯下，她感觉自己被撕破，支离破碎，她不得不承认那根手指甚至缓解了她身体的煎熬。

可这是正确的吗，难道就应该这样屈从于药物和身上之人的焰势嚣张吗？

“所以，要做吗？嗯？”不知何时白敬亭坚硬的性器已经抵在水光泛滥的穴口，“你看起来好像很难受，我帮帮你好吗？”

语气诚恳而真挚，吴映洁都差点以为他是真的来帮助自己，而不是始作俑者了。身体那股熊熊燃烧的火焰不断叫嚣着，让他进来吧，让他贯穿吧，意志似乎在不可抵御的现实面前微不足道，她说不又能怎样呢，接下来即将发生的事就能有所改变吗？

就当是一场有些插曲的梦吧，醒了就会忘了的吧。吴映洁眼角含泪，“帮帮我吧。”

看着吴映洁身心都臣服于自己，白敬亭不再等待挺身将坚硬性器整根没入温暖的甬道。毫无阻碍的顺滑和柔软的触感让他发出满足的叹息，吴映洁终于不再克制，放任呻吟出声，为白敬亭的耸动打下一针浓郁的催情剂。

山峦震颤，大门震散。

肉体碰撞发出闷响，混合着穴道液体持续汹涌，在撞击的结合处粘连，雪白的肉体荡漾起一片绯红。在白敬亭凶狠急速的动作中吴映洁羞耻的多次高潮，白皙的皮肤在肆虐的动作下留下红色的痕迹，真有点像玫瑰花在绽放着了。她不可抑制地娇喘，生生勾人，差点把白敬亭引诱得交代了去。他恶质地突然停止了胯下的动作，猛地抽出。突然地空虚让吴映洁发出更为娇媚的呼叫。

得逞了的恶人似乎还不满足，一把捞起床上软绵绵的月光将她抱到落地窗前。白氏酒店的窗户都是单向的，外人无法窥探房间内隐蔽的秘密，但处在房间内的人却可以把窗外美景一览无余。白敬亭知道，可吴映洁不知道。

“不要，不要......会被看到......”吴映洁无力地反抗，却被下一刻背后贯穿的硬物堵的无法出声。

“你多美啊，让大家看看你现在的样子，不好吗？”

白敬亭在她身后，把吴映洁整个人用力压在冰凉的玻璃窗上，看着她的乳尖随着自己的动作在玻璃窗上按压摩擦，白敬亭忍不住伸手握住，用自己的手顶替了那没有感知的玻璃。柔软，香气四溢。而吴映洁的酥胸在手指摩挲下微红而尖端挺立，太多了，这太多了，在快感的前后夹击下她再次高潮，下体喷薄出淋漓的液体，她的身体早已疲软，若不是白敬亭在身后箍着她早已瘫倒在了地上。

炼制过的玫瑰，香气留存不散。

可能是真的快感过于强烈，在吴映洁高潮的瞬间白敬亭似乎闻到空气中涌现一股浓郁的玫瑰花香，成熟的，糜烂的香味。他沉浸其中，醉意盎然。在温暖包裹的收缩中他卸甲投降，  
用力将整根没入释放出腥膻浓烈的白色欲望。今夜绯红的玫瑰花瓣落满白霜。

看着怀中软糯的人，白敬亭心底不知从哪里升起一缕怜惜，竟做出了连他自己回想起来都感到诧异的举动。他轻轻地将人双臂抱起，走向了浴室，花洒下的热水带着蒸汽喷溅在吴映洁的身上。以往大多是女孩自己投怀送抱，即使偶然捕食意欲反抗的猎物之后的事不用他操心，他也懒得操这无用之心。而如今白敬亭竟然为仲夏夜的玫瑰清洗自己一手造成的肆虐痕迹。

花洒热水的冲刷下吴映洁再次清醒了过来，绝望地笑笑，“不愧是老手，还知道清洗作案痕迹。”

白敬亭深知自己并不是这番用意，可他从来就没有解释的习惯。

先前的暴虐和现在的温柔形成强烈反差，吴映洁内心还在嘲笑自己差点被这伪君子的表象骗了去。即使不冲洗证据自己一个小小的演员，又怎么敢去告发全国第一富二代的罪行？最后还不是反噬到自己身上。

常年的演员生活让她最懂的就是察言观色，此时她能做的就是言语上的反抗罢了。命运向来就是如此不公，镶嵌了金边的人生愈发容易得到想要的一切，想自己这样的铅块，又有谁会在意死活？

疲惫绝望不堪交加，吴映洁再次在温热的浴缸中昏睡过去，虽然神志不清，但是她还是可以感觉到，从水中被抱起时水滴似乎扯着她下坠，干燥的毛巾接触裸露的肌肤，带走身上的水分和凉意。

今晚的归宿似乎是另一张未曾沾染过情欲的空床，因为她感受到了铺盖整齐的枕头和被。房门关上的咔哒声响起之前，她甚至还听到了空调温度更改的滴滴声，还感受到了为她盖上了洁白棉被那双手的温热触感。

这幻觉未免太过真实了一点，在舒适的温度和床品催化下，她竟然真的睡着了，陷入了仲夏夜的梦境中。

**TBC**

饱：说点废话，强奸在现实生活中更多的是一种暴力，是不顾他人意志的恶意侵犯，是极其暴烈的罪行。即使加害者内心有多美好的意象试图美化这个行为，恶就是恶，这更是极恶不赦。


	2. Chapter 2

吴映洁醒来的时候房间内还是一片漆黑，差点让她以为现在还是午夜。努力撑起像是快要散架的骨骼，走到窗户前把一把窗帘拉开时却被阳光刺得睁不开眼睛。

现在是几点了？

昨夜饱受屈辱的痕迹还在身体上张牙舞爪地宣告胜利，那些红色扭曲爬虫被灼热阳光照射，甚至还有些钝痛。如果世间只剩她孤身一人，她或许会就这么奔向广袤天空，再飘飘然坠落，心甘情愿地随风而去。

可是不行，她还有她必须存在的理由，生活太苦了，苦得必须继续。

在她好不容易走到门口之后，却被一个人拦了下来。

“抱歉，您不能离开。”

说话的是一位身着黑色运动服的女性，扎了简练的高马尾，配上她凌厉的眼神和清晰锋利的下颚线，像是训练有素的杀手，当然也可能本来就是。

“我凭什么不能走？”

“小白总要求的。”

“哈......”吴映洁自嘲地笑笑，“他说我不能走，我就不能走？”

女子沉默不语。

“你们小白总”吴映洁上下牙摩擦发出咯咯的声响，抬头对上那人的眼睛，“他还想怎样？”

换来的依然是沉默。

吴映洁实在待不下去，也不想和这个人多废话，伸手想要把她拨到一边去，却发现自己无力撼动。紧接着女子伸手轻而易举地将拦腰她抱起，原先她的手脚都藏在长袖长裤里，当真的发生肢体接触的时候吴映洁才感受到这人的肌肉是多么的坚实。

女子对所有的挣扎捶打都充耳不闻，吴映洁在激烈的抗争之后也仅仅是给那人的脸上留下了几道血印。本以为等待自己的将会是一顿辱骂和毒打，但令吴映洁惊讶的是那人只是轻轻地将她放在了卧室的床上，随后便回到了门口，并没有多余的动作，甚至好像并不觉得生气。就像是一个没有感情的机器。

刚刚近距离的看到了那人的眼睛，眼尾微微向上挑起，中央是深不见底的深褐色瞳孔。即使那人冷血无情，但不得不承认那是一双十分漂亮且清澈的眼睛。

吴映洁自知仅凭蛮力自己绝对出不去这个房间，干脆在床上躺了下来，假意放松，其实在暗暗观察环境，寻求脱身的方法。楼层太高，她实在没自信从阳台飞檐走壁，房间四周也没有看似可以脱身的空间，此时她想到了浴室的通风管道。

守门女子似乎只对她是否还在这个房间感兴趣，并不在意她在房间内做什么，吴映洁假装要去厕所便轻而易举地遛进了浴室。昨晚留在地面的水渍似乎还没干透，这让吴映洁一阵反胃，别开视线环顾四周，好在大酒店的通风设施比较完善，吴映洁真的在天花板上找到了方正的排气口。

有希望。她站在马桶盖上伸长手臂，小心翼翼地一点一点抠着排气口的边缘。当把防护盖完整的拿下时她松了一口气，正准备找点可以垫脚的东西，一回头看到了不知道什么时候开始就站在自己身后的人。

“啊！”，吴映洁大惊失色，一声尖叫身体不稳从马桶上跌了下来，不偏不倚跌到了来人的怀里。

“一见面就让我抱着你，看来是想我了。”白敬亭温柔地说。

“滚！”吴映洁歇斯底里地哀嚎，一把把他推开，白敬亭纹丝不动但自己却吃力跌坐在地上，“你给我滚啊！”

“别啊，姐姐，我还想麻烦你帮我一件事呢。”白敬亭伸手想把她从地上拉起来，却被吴映洁狠狠地拍开。

“你到底想怎么样？你知不知道你这是非法囚禁！”此时吴映洁已经双眼模糊，因为愤怒绝望，脸上全是泪水，道道泪痕在顶灯照射下清晰可见。

白敬亭揉了揉手背，表情看起来有些无奈，“想麻烦你，做我的未婚妻。”

至此吴映洁已经丧失了全部的力气，连吼叫都做不到，听到白敬亭的话之后无声地笑了，笑得像是刚听了一个很有趣的笑话，“哈......你疯了......我根本就不爱你，你也不爱我，少装了。”

“看来你是误会了。”白敬亭摇了摇头，转身向门口的女子，“鸥，你把吴映洁扶到床上。”

那名被唤为鸥的女子立刻走了进来，吴映洁是一点反抗的能力都没有，被鸥从地上抱起，一只断了线的木偶，手脚扭曲，不听使唤。

“你现在又想做什么？”

“你好像总是误会我”，白敬亭的语气有一些委屈，“你又不让我碰，地上凉。”

此时的白敬亭和昨晚那个施暴的人判若两人，可面对此时看似温柔体贴的他，吴映洁的心里只有无边的恐惧。疯子，这个人是疯子！

“我的未婚妻，这个名称只是一个职业而已，你就像是被我雇佣的员工，仅此而已。”

吴映洁懂了，嘴角抽动，轻蔑地笑，“你这是要包养我？”

“我不太喜欢这个词，但是如果你非要这样说才好理解，是的，我要包养你。”

语气平淡，却志在必得，想必眼前这个人可能是从未遭遇过有实际效用的拒绝，就连说出来的话都带着命令，与他先前所说“请吴映洁帮个忙”大相径庭。

“你凭什么认为我会同意？”

“唉，你的意思是不同意吗？”白敬亭搓搓手，看起来好像也没有做好得到这个回答的准备。

吴映洁恶狠狠地瞪他，从牙缝用力挤出几个字，“你是疯子，但我不是。”

“是吗？”，白敬亭挑挑眉，看起来对这番话不置可否，“那你走吧？鸥，你让她走吧。”

此时吴映洁开始有些晕眩，白敬亭到底是玩哪出，先是虐待她，又是囚禁她，可又在此时此刻放她走。她深吸一口气，试探地开始向床边挪动，紧接着却听到身侧传来的话，“好可惜，我本来还想和你还有你弟弟今晚一起去看球赛的，我都帮他和航空公司请好假了。你，确定不来吗？”

白敬亭脸上是遗憾的神情，带这些关切，带着些无奈。

吴映洁想要尖叫，却似乎感到浴室未干的水上涨，蔓延到了床边，顺着床角爬上了她的手脚和脸庞，钻进了嘴里，让她发不出任何声音。她痛苦地干呕，手指紧紧地攥着床单边缘，留下指甲的痕迹。

怎么可能就这么放她走呢，她内心曾有的一丝动摇被从地底下窜上来的火舌瞬间舔舐干净，在心底里留下可憎的恶心的痕迹，见证着她曾有过的软弱和轻信。

至此恶魔终于露出了藏在背后带刺的尾巴，上面还沾着鲜血和某些生物的内脏碎屑，腥味异常，那是来自地狱的味道。

“你没事吧？”白敬亭关切的问。

“你要我做什么都可以，”此时此刻吴映洁感觉到了地狱油锅的温度，“但是，你不能动我弟弟。”

白敬亭满意的笑了，一个纸袋毫不留情地丢在吴映洁身上，“你看看你这说的什么话，我未婚妻的弟弟就是我的弟弟。行了，把这身衣服换上，跟我去见一个人。”

衣服挑选的很完美，不仅完美叠合吴映洁的身材曲线，还将所有昨夜带来的痕迹遮蔽。她看着镜子里的自己，有人在帮她化妆，有人在帮她打理头发，而她一动不动。她实在看不下去，再看怕是要再次落下泪来，弄花了妆。她闭上了眼睛，长而茂密的睫毛在她光洁无暇的脸上洒下一片阴影。

疲乏的夜，冗长的夜，什么时候才会从东方升起光明？

等真的见到白敬亭说的那个人，吴映洁觉得自己可能这辈子就要这么完了。面前的人威严肃穆，身着黑色西装，年过半百却依然昂首挺胸，不曾见一丝疲软的姿态，仅仅是坐在扶手以上，自上而下施与的压迫感让整个空间都因为这个人而喘不过气来。

这里没有一个人敢开口说话，除了白敬亭。

他还是一副吊儿郎当的样，身上蓝色的连帽衫连褶皱都慵懒不堪，下身破洞裤像是明摆着的叛逆，就和他本人一样。

“爸，这是我未婚妻。”

“荒唐！”，白慈心勃然大怒，猛一拍桌，连桌上的瓷杯都颤动碰撞发出脆响，随后便是一阵强烈地干咳。一旁的贴身佣人连忙上前，“白总息怒，伤身。”

白慈心指着白敬亭的鼻子破口大骂，“我看你就是诚心想气我！”

“带回来这种，这种......”常年处于金贵高雅的圈子，他的地位德行和教养让他无法说出那些刺耳的话。

“可是父亲，”白敬亭开口，“爸爸，我爱她。”

在这之前吴映洁只是站着，像是舞台剧中央的一棵树，是这场闹剧的出演者，同时也是旁观者。但当白敬亭宁说完那三个字，吴映洁猛地抬起头，她知道自己现在眼眶一定是发红了的，眼球也一定充满了红色血丝，可白敬亭就这么扭头迎面接受了自己的目光，坦坦荡荡。

先前的她犯错了，这个人可不是疯子，他是人生里极其高级的演员。他没有喜怒哀乐，没有痛苦，也不会感到害怕。他所表现出的一切都是演员的表演，没有他自己的成分。终其一生，扮演着白敬亭这个角色，按照这这个世界希望自己成为的样子展现。

他从不说谎，当谎言将他本人都骗了过去，那么就会变成真相的一部分。演技精湛，深情，动情，活生生一场精妙绝伦的戏剧。

泪终于再也留不住，滴了下来，可吴映洁现在唯一能做的，微小而无用的反抗，就是低声说一句，“骗子。”

白慈心气得说不出话来，抄起桌上的茶盏向两人砸去。吴映洁任命地闭上眼睛，可意料之中的疼痛却没有来临。

睁眼看到了站在自己身前的人，茶杯打在他的背上也不挪动半步，白敬亭用自己的身体为她挡了下来。

“都给我滚出去！”

“好的父亲，我们有空还会来看您。”说完边拉着吴映洁走出了白慈心的书房。

房门在背后关上的下一秒，白敬亭拉起吴映洁地手，开始奔跑。吴映洁挣脱不开，被他拉扯着，经过餐厅，客厅，门廊，一路跑到了花园。她的指节被他扯得生疼，心脏在胸腔不受控制地跳动，鼓动着血液流向四肢，流向被白敬亭紧紧握住的地方。

到了花园的中央，白敬亭终于停了下来，放开女孩的手。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”他在绿茵草地上放肆地大笑，笑得上气不接下气，像是一个恶作剧得逞的孩童。

“你看到我爸的表情了吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“你这么做只是为了气你爸？”吴映洁觉得这简直不可理喻。

白敬亭笑累了，双手乘着膝盖仰头看她，“不是啊，我是真的爱你，要和你结婚的。”

“你......”，吴映洁气得说不出话。

“好了，我的未婚妻，现在我可以行使我作为未婚夫的权利了吗？”白敬亭在她的腰间摸了一把，手掌上的硬茧磨得她一激灵，皮肤泛起一层涟漪。

“现在？你疯了！”

吴映洁意料到了“未婚妻”这一职业不会就仅仅是挂个名，上床这方面她也早有预料。可没想到这件事会降临得这么快，况且这里，根本就没有床。

“后面有一间小木屋，我们去那里。”白敬亭吻了吻女孩的耳朵，让她有些站立不稳。

要忍耐，再忍耐一下。她在心里对自己说。

“好，我跟你去，但在这之前，能不能把手机还给我，我想打个电话。”

白敬亭饶有兴致地看着她，“你早就知道手机是被我拿走了？”他看起来心情真的很好，从口袋里拿出了手机在她眼前晃了两下，语气里都带着欢愉，“只能打一个，注意措辞，不能超过五分钟，计时开始。”

好，很好，吴映洁你做的很好。她深吸一口气，拿过手机，拨通了白空少的电话。

电话立刻被接通，“姐姐！你昨晚怎么没回家，电话还打不通，吓死我了！”

“没事没事”，吴映洁轻声细语地安慰弟弟，“姐姐昨晚演出之后，剧组一起去庆祝了，昨晚我在朋友家住的，不用担心。”

“白空少，你听我说，”吴映洁假装语气平常，另一只没有握着电话的手却在背身后微微颤抖，“你别忘了给狗狗喂饭，要是凌晨三点后起来去厕所，记得看看狗饭盆里面还有没有狗粮。姐姐演出很忙，有一段时间不能回家。”

电话那头似乎因为担心落了地，语气听起来颇有些撒娇的抗拒，“这么说这几天都要我遛狗啦？姐姐你啥时候回来嘛.......”

“很快，很快会回去的。”吴映洁瞟了一眼站在他身旁的白敬亭，那人抬了抬眼，对她做了个手指敲击手表的动作。

吴映洁暗暗点点头，“好了弟弟，不说了，姐姐要去忙了。”随即挂了电话。她不知道自己说的话弟弟听懂了没有，可是现在眼前有更需要她花精力解决的事。

一个看起来毫无破绽的微笑出现在吴映洁的脸上，“走吧，未婚夫，我们去做。”

花园偏远角落的小木屋放这些园艺工具，空间不算大，但可能因为园丁每日打理，到还算干净。相比起昨夜的抗拒，今天吴映洁的迎合让白敬亭欣喜万分，待木门吱吱呀呀地合上，他便迫不及待地将手探向她的裙底。

吴映洁反手握住他的手，做了一个嘘的动作，眼波在门缝透过的阳光下流转，动人而危险。可她凑上来亲吻的动作，被白敬亭巧妙地偏头侧开，“亲爱的”，他说，“可以帮我亲亲另一张嘴吗？”

白敬亭坐在椅子上，而吴映洁听话地蹲下，用牙齿将他的裤子解开。可能是这个动作带来了视觉冲击，白敬亭的阴茎在这之后又涨大了几分。在被含住的那一刻，他忍不住发出了满足的喟叹。吴映洁先是努力将整根吞入，湿润了他每一寸暴露在外的肌肤，在缓慢的吞吐，舌尖在顶端缓缓地打转。

口舌带来的温暖和滑腻让白敬亭闭上了眼睛，血液冲向下体，带去所有的感官感知。他现在眼前一片黑暗，耳朵里只能听得到身下舔舐带来的淫靡水声，就连鼻腔都充满了体液的腥甜味道，神志也飘摇着，如海里一叶扁舟，被浪潮引领，忽上忽下，起伏荡漾。

身下的人轻轻柔柔地用嘴唇和柔软的舌照顾每一条血管的纹路，每一寸褶皱，平整光滑的茎头因唾液而饱满，在口腔中蓬勃成长。弯腰伸手，手背附上吴映洁胸前的软肉，配合着她嘴上的动作打圈按压，引得她被充实的小嘴从喉咙里发出销魂的呜咽。

他忍不住了，将人从地上捞起，剥掉贴身衣物，将她两腿分开，抱在了自己的身上。透明的液体早已浸湿了白敬亭的大腿，可他却还想再玩弄一番。阴茎迟迟不肯进入，反而贴住吴映洁两腿间的缝隙摩擦，撩拨得她频频喘息，无意中泄露出隐隐呻吟。

“今天怎么这么主动？”白敬亭的下身顶弄着不算完，还非要问出个所以然。

吴映洁笑着，发丝因为白敬亭的动作而摇晃，“我觉得，被你包养也挺好的，我认命了。”

“真乖。”说这句话的同时，他猛地进入到了吴映洁的身体里，突如其来的热楔让她惊呼出声，随即连忙捂住了嘴。

白敬亭把她的手拉了下来，“没事，没人会来。”

这就是地狱的热度吧，那根在吴映洁的身体里往复，带走些许热量，却源源不断的灌进更多。

坐着不方便顶弄，白敬亭索性站了起来，双手抬着身上人，把她抵在了木板门上。此时吴映洁双腿悬空，手于是不自觉的拦住了白敬亭的脖颈，反而把自己的酥胸送到了他的嘴边。

他自然不肯放过嘴边的美味，“把衣服脱了。”

当衣物除去，雪白软肉出现在眼前。他含住一边红缨，克制着力度用牙尖撕咬，引得吴映洁呻吟声更加的放荡不堪。在交合处不断撞击的过程中，酥胸随之震颤，看得白敬亭的心神也荡漾飘忽，直上云霄。

肉体之间撞击发出的钝响，木门受力的吱呀，女人的呻吟，男人的喘息，在这间不大的木屋里合奏同鸣，共谱一首情欲渗透在每个角落的华丽乐章。

一场交响过后，白敬亭只是退却了下半身的长裤，但吴映洁却丝缕不着。看着再次因为自己的揉捏而皮肤泛红的人，他喘着气，感慨而餍足。

吴映洁在一旁清理着自己，要忍耐，再忍耐一下，她对自己重复，像是走投无路之时念的保命咒语。

她被白敬亭的司机带着，和他走过弯弯曲曲的山路，来到了隐蔽性极强的山中别墅。别墅坐落在半山，依山傍水，幽静荒僻。房中设施一应俱全，甚至还配备了顶级的大厨。

她和白敬亭坐在长桌两端，桌上点着白色蜡烛，一道道精美菜品上来又下去，白敬亭甚至还会问问她菜咸不咸淡不淡，还合不合胃口，竟把大厨也骗了过去，以为是白敬亭新交的女友。这是吴映洁在去洗手间时无意中听到的。

为什么白敬亭会选择自己，她心里其实已经有了解答。

因为自己干净。

不是指身子干净，或者是为人干净，而是自己一无所有的干净。

如果只图床笫之欢，以白敬亭的身份绝不会缺床伴，可那些人不免心怀鬼胎，暗箭难防。若是联姻，日后也少不了麻烦。可吴映洁不一样，她就只是一个小演员，没有后台，没有金主，甚至，连带血缘的家人都没有，只有从小一起从孤儿院一起长大的白空少相依为命。

白敬亭对她的死活漠不关心，所以才会放心让她站在“未婚妻”这个位置上，让她成为众矢之的，成为躲在暗处觊觎白氏那些人的眼中钉肉中刺。真是狠毒，在卫生间的她没忍住再次红了眼眶。

吴映洁从小就在孤儿院长大，白空少也一样，两人因为倔强不服管教，小的时候没少吃过打。被打之后总是被双双关禁闭，在黑暗的小屋里姐姐总是会撕下稍微干净点的衣服布料，为弟弟处理伤口，次数多了之后，他们真的亲如姐弟。

她本以为没有血缘的弟弟不会被白敬亭查到，可最后还是被拿捏住了她心里最宝贵的把柄。

夜幕降临，吴映洁洗漱完后佯装入睡躺在床上，却在古董钟的指针指在凌晨三点的时候起了床。

她悄悄的爬起来，看了一眼身边的人。白敬亭正在熟睡，一切都如同她预料中的样子。白天她记的手机被白敬亭放在口袋，蹑手蹑脚的摸过去发现果然在，本想用手机却发现信号微弱，任何画面都始终加载不出来。

回头看了看白敬亭，她定了定神，没穿鞋子，慢慢地挪动出了房间。

等到离卧室有了些距离，吴映洁开始没命地奔跑，她要逃，她在早晨的电话里给了弟弟暗号，今晚他们就会连夜离开这个城市，逃离恶魔的魔爪。

她跑的飞快，从大门口直接跑到外面的马路上，双脚没有鞋子的保护被路面磨得发红发烫，可她顾不上。

从山腰到山脚，吴映洁像失了控的马车，一路向下，等到她终于跑出这个别墅区，双脚已经被磨得鲜血淋漓。可逃离的紧张和恐惧让她的感官麻痹，完全感觉不到痛。

手机终于有了信号，她立即打开App预约了车。

时间一分一秒过去，却没有车应答。吴映洁心急如焚，这边过于偏僻，此时也夜深人静，没有车是情理之中。她咬咬牙，正准备像小时候一样，撕下衣服缠在脚上继续奔跑，手机突然响起了有人接单的声音。

车子在几分钟后停在了她的面前，洁白的车身在夜里熠熠生辉，这是她逃离这里唯一的希望。

拉开后门，坐了上去，“师傅，麻烦您开快一点。”

车子缓缓启动，看着别墅在视野中远去，吴映洁终于抑制不住哭出声。她成功了，她逃出来了！

听到乘客哭得这么伤心，司机师傅好像也有些于心不忍，“小姐，什么事这么伤心呢？”

声音响起的一瞬间，吴映洁立刻停止了哭泣，她惊恐地战栗着，瞳孔因为恐惧骤然放大，她害怕地抬起头，看向了坐在前面开车的人。

那人也通过后视镜的反射看着她，还对她露出了温柔的微笑。

在看清了那人的脸之后吴映洁的尖叫撕破了喉咙，也撕破了这个假意静谧的夜，带着痛苦，悲伤，不甘，还有绝望。

正在开车的人，是白敬亭。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

不知不觉白敬亭减慢了车辆行驶的速度，回头看向战栗的女孩，食指轻轻放在嘴唇上，“嘘”。

“宝贝......”，他的嗓音在漆黑的夜中沙哑而充满磁性，“我能知道你有弟弟，为什么不能知道，你家并没有养狗呢？”

吴映洁在短促尖叫过后被恐惧紧紧地扼住了咽喉，再也发不出一丝声音。

车窗外星月闪烁挥洒慈悲，却似乎总是遗漏吴映洁身边的角落。致使她被暗处的触手纠缠住四肢，死死地勒住了喉咙，血腥在胸腔翻涌不息，倏忽间便被浓稠的黑暗吞没。

行驶中的车辆最终还是停了下来，吴映洁手脚颤抖，尝试打开车门却只是徒劳。她瑟缩在后座上，后背直往座椅靠，仿佛想要把自己压平嵌入身后的靠垫，妄想躲避面前那人的魔爪。

“不要害怕”，白敬亭语调如水，温腻袭人，下一秒滋滋的喷气声从他手中传来。是什么气体在泄露？吴映洁慌忙捂住口鼻，可简简单单双手还是无力抵挡。

在一片乳白色的烟尘中，她感到双臂乏力，头脑也逐渐昏沉。

借着车内的灯她依稀看到了驾驶座上的白敬亭，他不知何时戴上了防毒面具，暗绿色的金属表面在灯光照耀下忽明忽灭，就连他的声音都像是从遥远的地方缥缈而来，“宝贝，做个好梦。”

最后看到的画面，是白敬亭伸手熄灭了车内的灯。她的意识支离破碎，随同光源的消失，簌簌落入黑暗深渊。

再次睁眼发现自己正跪坐着，全身一丝不挂。倒也在意料之中。事至此吴映洁早已流不出一滴眼泪。

房间很大，高级的实木地板被双膝挤压，发出微弱的呻吟。光线被刻意的控制在了“朦胧”的程度，但吴映洁还是不可避免地看见了四周凹凸不平的墙壁。

她出演舞台剧的时候曾在剧院见到过这种设计， 墙面使用吸音材质，再加上表面起伏 ，使得各个反射面产生的回声互相抵消。在房间内的人可以清晰的接收到这里产生的全部声音不受回音干扰，且隔音效果非常好。

不知道为什么眼前明明摆了那么多物件，她第一个注意到的部分居然是这不同寻常的墙壁。

近在咫尺是一个线条凌厉的放置架，上面摆满各色各号的散鞭和riding crop。稍远点的位置摆放了许多她叫不出名字的器具，仅凭外观甚至无法猜测出用途，但却足以瞩目惊心。

想支撑起身体却发现动弹不得，这才发现手脚被带着软毛的手铐牢牢锁住，脚踝被束缚带限制，被迫呈打开的姿态。

想要大喊却只发出不明的呜咽，硅胶口球紧紧堵住了她的嘴。无法吞咽和合上的上下唇纵容了唾液，透过口球上的小口从嘴角留下，晶莹剔透，泛滥淫靡。

此时此刻，房间的角落幽幽传来爵士乐，她回头，看到了向他走过来的人。白敬亭身着贴合肢体曲线的衬衣，手臂用袖箍点缀，肌肉线条若隐若现。怎会有如此好看却又如此恶劣的人，从天堂不慎坠落至地狱的天使估计也就是这番样子。

“醒了？我等你好久了。”

他缓缓走近，从架子上取下一条riding crop。看起来是高级皮质，暗纹在末端表面纵横。片状尾部在白敬亭左手手心打了个圈，他的声音带了蛊惑，“欢迎来到专属于你我的，仲夏夜之梦。”

教鞭挥舞，带着风声清脆地甩在吴映洁的股沟，皮质末端和肌肤撞击，打得她一颤。随之而来的并不是痛感，而是灼烧的痒。

“宝贝不太乖”，白敬亭俯下身，捏住吴映洁的下巴，“要受罚。”

他再次从架上取了什么，手再摊开，一枚跳蛋在手心微微震颤。他缓慢轻柔地将它放进了吴映洁的体内，持续强烈的震动让吴映洁脱力，双腿止不住打颤。

白敬亭一挥手抽在她的背上，“跪好！”

“我问问题，用点头和摇头回答我。”

“你，知道错了吗？”

吴映洁恶狠狠地扭过了头，却随即被加了一档的震动所击溃。手被锁着身体无法蜷缩，只得扭动着腰肢缓解突如起来的汹涌快感。

“不知道？”

白敬亭晃晃手中的遥控器，“好好回答。”

唾液持续从嘴角渗出，睫毛上全是不堪刺激而沾染的泪珠。震动又加了一档，吴映洁全身颤抖，难以自持，被迫点了点头。

“真乖。”白敬亭突然暂停了跳蛋的运作，刺激过后突然的停滞让她下体一阵收缩，本能渴望更多的刺激，却又觉得羞耻无边。

一根细长的羽毛不知何时攀上了酥软双峰，轻痒让两点红色饱满而凸起，现在的吴映洁全身都烫得吓人。她的身体每一寸都泛着红，仿佛叫嚣着，乞求，渴望被粗暴地占有。

“是不是很痒？”白敬亭轻声询问，看着面前的人在有限的活动范围内扭动着腰身，眼睛里满是虚情假意的关切。

待到她不堪刺激终于任命地点下头，放纵下身春水浪漫，白敬亭终于停止了羽毛的摆动，双手覆盖上来。关节如波浪般弯曲，两团软肉便也随着这波浪摇晃，从指缝间轻微溢出，雪白的皮肤表面渗透出红色压痕。

“不告而别这件事，真的让我很伤心。”

白敬亭的手真的很美好，修长而洁净，指尖受力的位置带着薄薄的茧。仅仅是手指的活动都仿佛慢动作电影，优雅曼妙。仅仅是看到双手翻飞便可看见它们在钢琴上起舞的模样，温软，灵动。

还是同一双美好修长的手，此时此刻伸向那肮脏玩具所在的位置，轻轻打圈将留在外部的线缠绕在指尖，缓动将其温柔拉扯出来。被包裹得温热的跳蛋重新落回手心。

突然的空虚引得吴映洁从喉头挤出呻吟，抵抗本能需要强大的意志，可惜此时在她身上已难寻半分。

情欲从大腿根部淅淅沥沥滴下，被这样一双纯洁之手承接，竟出奇的相宜。

紧随着的是亲力亲为的撩拨，指尖深入泥泞的穴道，轻而易举地找到不堪一击的那点。在按压和剐蹭下吴映洁不堪一击，温热的花穴随着收缩汩汩传出水声，差点盖过白敬亭口中的轻笑。

他将悬吊双手的手铐摘下，反剪到吴映洁的背后扣在一起，按着她的背下压，湿润的穴口在这姿势下完整地暴露在白敬亭眼前。

臀部高高翘起，纤纤腰肢弯曲成诱人的弧度，每一寸肌肤都如上好的羊脂玉，让人想要打碎，看看每一条裂痕处泄露出内部的模样，是不是表里如一的无瑕。

明明上一轮高潮余韵未尽，后方来势汹汹的性器猛地袭来，引得温热穴道再次频繁收缩起来。被束缚着的双腿颤抖得失去力气，仅靠着身后那人顶弄身躯才未能倒塌。

滚烫的甬道层层叠叠，敞开怀抱热情地包裹吮吸着闯进来的不速之客，差点让白敬亭迅速缴械投降。手掌落在臀上发出脆响，被拍打的部位瞬间绯红，“别夹那么紧。”

短暂休息的跳蛋又从新开始工作，嗡嗡如采蜜的蜂，只是这一次停留在了花核上。那处早已因为充血而肿大，在震动下愈发殷红。

角落高级的音响还在持续放着音乐，身后那人恶质的跟随着音乐摆动腰身，将她操弄得溃不成军，浑身软成一滩水。

下身伴随着性器的进出而源源不断分泌出清泉，顺着大腿根部流下。口中的口球不知何时被取下，可此时吴映洁再也无法说出完整的词句，到了嘴边全成了破碎且放荡的呻吟。娇喘声声入耳像是催情剂，引诱着白敬亭越发用力，次次顶弄到最深处。

到了最后连发出声音的力气都没有，吴映洁整个人似乎只剩了个壳，只有下端交合的部分是火热的，同样炽热的白浆浩荡喷薄，浇灌着她破败不堪的躯体。

一场极致尽性的性爱过后，看着昏睡过去的吴映洁白敬亭竟然鲜有的从心底里漫出一丝怜悯之情，终于大发慈悲解除了她身上的全部束缚，将她抱到了浴室。

此时的吴映洁全身瘫软，像是刚从烤箱出来的蛋挞，烤得刚刚好，体表酥脆得一碰就会掉下碎屑，酥皮中央是一汪香气袭人的荡漾蛋液。甜的，软的，香气萦绕，令人垂涎欲滴。

当放到把她放到浴缸中的时候，吴映洁的手松松地垂在身体两侧，如中世纪的名画。浴室明亮的灯打在她身上，似乎把她穿透，照进了她的身体里。

看到这一幕白敬亭的内心突然抽动了一下，毫无预兆。更让他感到恐惧的是这种感受让他没来由的联想到“爱”，一个他不了解，也从来都不打算了解的字眼。

从小到大白敬亭喜欢的东西很多，雕琢精致的宝石，纹路清晰的玉器，引擎轰鸣的豪华超跑，身材火辣在床上纵情浪叫的女人。他喜欢的东西便要得到，也没有什么得不到，轻轻一勾手什么都会到身旁。

可他从来不感到爱，喜欢的东西丢了碎了，换一个即可。与爱随之而来的非他不可的唯一性让他感到厌恶和由衷的抗拒。再说，在那些互利互惠的交易之中他也只看到了各取所需。他是天生的资本家，不会爱是使他得以叱咤风云的傍身利器。

如今这是他第二次在性事之后为对方清洗身体，更难以置信的是这两次的对象是同一个人。

他说不清这两次行为的诱因，或许是多年积累突然的良心发现，或是只是还有时间不匆忙，又可能仅仅是心底里有一个声音，让他想要试图将她还原成纯洁的模样。

在此之前他只是想玩弄这个看起来倔强的人儿，可现在，他看着浴缸中的水缓缓漫过吴映洁的手脚，漫上她的胸膛，他第一次想到了永远。他想要永远把吴映洁留在身边，他只知道如何“留”，却没想好留在身边之后要怎么办。

清洗完毕白敬亭小心翼翼地把吴映洁身上的水擦拭干净，把她抱到了卧室床上。看着被子包裹的吴映洁，他竟有一丝畏惧，甚至不敢再次和她睡在同一张床上。窗外开始蒙蒙亮，他听到了轻快灵动的鸟鸣。

很久都没有听到如此的自然声音，白敬亭心里突然有些堵，下意识想要逃离这个情景，转身离开之前听到了吴映洁翻身的声音。于是伴着鸟鸣，他又看了她许久。

在最后临走前，他本想尝试亲吻她，最终还是略有偏差，仅仅用薄唇碰了碰她的头发。

吴映洁似乎有所感觉，眉头皱紧发出了抗拒的闷哼，听到这个声响之后白敬亭几乎是瞬间离开了她身侧。他们明明刚刚做过了男女间所能做的最亲密的事，可白敬亭此时却不敢放肆亲吻吴映洁的唇。

他讨厌这样的自己。

这样的状态直到到了公司还没醒过神，还是秘书提示有人在等他才稍微恢复了点“上班”的样子。

慈心集团在国内称得上数一数二的大型综合企业集团，旗下公司在生活中的方方面面均有涉及。在白敬亭从海外MBA结束之后便被父亲丢去了集团内相当不景气的慈心酒店，本意是想让儿子接受一些磨炼，日后好接收更加庞大的集团，并没有指望他把酒店这一块经营得多好。可白敬亭却凭借过人的商业才能把慈心酒店打造成了高端酒店中的佼佼者。

过了那段艰难的时期之后，酒店那边便极其省心，白敬亭闲不住又拿出了学生时代靠一些小投资积攒的钱，注册成立了一家100%属于他自己的私募投资公司，名为嘉棠资本。

嘉棠资本会中规中矩地投资一些市场上认可的能在短期、中期能得到财务回报的项目，偶尔出其不意天马行空时也会投资一些处于白敬亭感兴趣的行业，或者对人类生存有所帮助、能够推进社会进步的项目。初创企业，或是濒临倒闭的小企业往往在接受了他的资助后，再不济也能扭亏为盈，即使不能上市，嘉棠资本日后转让退出也有许多人乐意接手。

公司注册至今三年以来运营得算是风生水起，成绩斐然，共完成18个项目的股权投资，9个项目获得退出，投出5家IPO，在行业中小有名气，对于他这个年龄来说已经非常值得期待日后表现了。

在那些创业者眼里，带来“天使投资”的白敬亭大概真的和天使一样，可商业上的才华和他昼夜声色犬马并不冲突。从小就在国外学校学习长大，教养和学识都是一等，可惜人是个变态。

从小就会得到“这个小孩怎么这么冷漠”的评价，听得次数多了他有一次闲着没事找了黑暗三联征量表*来测试，测试结果比普通人高出47.83%之多。面对这样的结果白敬亭觉得合理且准确，毕竟在他心里他就该是这样的人。

在他从电梯走向办公室的过程中，在秘书夹杂着无数道歉的陈述中他大概明白了接下来将会见到的人是个不速之客，这个人没有预约，说是来找白敬亭，只说是有很重要的事却不肯说是什么。来者看起来文质彬彬，秘书也是被他严肃的神情所震慑，怕万一真的是贵客怠慢了，到时候白敬亭怪罪，只得将他暂时安顿下来。

“行，没事，你让王鸥在门外，如果听到有异常响动不需请示我立即推门进来。”

安排好秘书的工作，白敬亭整了整袖口走近了会客室，看到坐在沙发上的人他心里还有点惊讶，白空少穿着不太合身的西装拘束地坐在沙发上。进门的时候他手里捧着秘书待客倒的茶，看起来像是在暖手，但是在常年空调开得很足的大厦内，茶必定是早就冷了的。

白敬亭知道他们早晚有一天会见面，但在此之前他以为他们的见面肯定是以他为主导，如今白空少这么早就进入了他的领地他不仅不恼怒，反而对白空少带了一丝欣赏之情。

“您好，请问您怎么称呼？”，白敬亭走上前和煦地伸出右手。

看到白敬亭的动作之后白空少慌忙放下了手中的冷茶，速度太快还撒出来了些许，“您好，我叫白空少。突然过来实在不好意思，谢谢您愿意见我。”

我知道你。白敬亭心里默念，但表面还是像第一次相见一般，“不知道您找我是什么事？我们，好像不认识吧？”

“是的”，白空少局促的攥着长了些的袖口，“很抱歉打扰，但是我实在没办法了，我想问问您认不认识我姐姐，叫吴映洁，是个话剧演员，三天前还在慈心演艺中心表演过。”

白敬亭作沉思状，其实是发了会呆，说：“前几天的演出我确实去看了，话剧很精彩，但是我确实不知道哪个是你姐姐。”

“有人和我说看到她在酒会上喝醉后被您带离，你带她去了哪？”说到这，白空少的语气稍微有些强硬和不善。

但白敬亭丝毫不慌，“你这么说我确实想起来，现场有一位女士喝的有点多，差点倒在地上，于是我将她扶出宴会厅将她送上出租车她向司机报了地址，我没跟上车。”

听到白敬亭这么说白空少的语气瞬间又软了下来，“抱歉误会您了，我姐好几天没回家，我这几天几乎没怎么睡觉，去警察局报案之后还是焦虑，就自作主张前来了。或许您还记得那天出租车的车牌号吗？或者是哪家出租车公司？有一点信息都好，拜托您仔细回想一下。”

白敬亭摇摇头，语气充满遗憾，“不好意思，实在是记不清了，只记得出租车是金色的，可是M市的大部分出租车都是金色，可能这个信息对你也没什么帮助。”

白空少重重地叹了口气，端起桌上的茶一饮而尽，“谢谢，我知道了，感谢您愿意回答我的问题。告辞了。”

“很可惜没能帮到您，原谅我有事在身，就不送您了”，白敬亭轻蔑地看着白空少离去的背影，在白空少的拉开门准备迈出的时候，他突然再次开口。

“白空少我突然想到一个事，我家也有养狗想参考一下，不知道你家的狗喜欢吃什么狗粮？”

话音刚落本准备离去的人影冲回，伸手一把掐住了白敬亭的喉咙，把他死死按到了墙上。此时的白空少和刚刚那个紧张的男孩判若两人，眼眶肉眼可见地慢慢溢出血红的颜色，掐白敬亭脖子的双手极其用力。

唇间挤出几个咬牙切齿的字眼，“说，我姐在哪里？”

明明正在遭受着会威胁到生命的拷问，可白敬亭居然觉得现在这个场景十分好笑，他不需要忍什么，于是便沙哑着喉咙放肆地笑出声。听到笑声的白空少更加怒不可遏，越发加大了手上的力气，直至那渗人的笑声再也无法发出。

刚刚那一下白敬亭后背撞击装饰画发出巨响，还没等白空少继续询问，待客室的大门被哐当一声砸开，一个黑衣人快速跑了进来先是一记强有力的手刀，快准狠，一下就解除了白敬亭所收到的禁锢。

紧接着拉扯住白空少的手翻身一个飞身十字固，让他直接丧失了行动能力。当一个人被拿到十字固的位置，手臂已经失去了最有力的发力角度，相当于用一只手臂来对抗施力者的两只手、上半身、胯部乃至腿部的全面助力。

手被禁锢在黑衣人胸前，白空少才有所察觉这个人是个女性，就这样被轻而易举地拿下动弹不得，本来就在气头上的他更是气到失语。

喉咙失去压力，白敬亭痛痛快快地咳嗽了起来，由于呼吸不畅红起来的脸颊也开始恢复。

“小白总，车已在楼下就位，如有需要可以立刻前往医院。”王鸥开口。

“没事”，白敬亭脸上带着笑，早就预料到这个小孩会很好玩，没想到稍微刺激一下情况就变得这么有趣。

到了现在白空少竟然也说不出脏话，只是声嘶力竭地嘶吼，“我姐姐在哪里！”

白敬亭咳嗽还没止住，撑着膝盖看着地上的人，“我已经说了吧，咳咳咳咳咳......倒是你，白空少，为何平白无故对我出手？”

不知道他们之间的暗号的人不可能问的出那样的问题，话一出口白空少就知道姐姐的失踪白敬亭脱不开干系，可如今他却只有最无用的愤怒。

“这个人怎么处理？”，王鸥问。

处理，听到这个词白空少心里咯噔一下，一般用来搭配什么棘手的麻烦使用，而如今白空少就是那个麻烦，像是毁尸灭迹的征兆。

“带出大厦，放了。”

白敬亭竟意外的仁慈，听到这个命令王鸥都有些发愣，这种事以前也发生过，按照以往可不是这么轻易就能了结的。可王鸥仅仅是白敬亭手中的一把刀，作为一把刀只需要执行命令就好，不会有自己的思想。

再次来到室外的白空少坐在了地上，本就不光鲜亮丽的西服如今沾满了尘土，把手臂上因被牵制而留下的红印掩藏。

M市的夜晚还是如约而至，天空逐渐昏暗的同时路灯在条条道路上亮起，和还未来得及暗下去的天空接驳，持续给城市带来长明。

故事发展到这并不算绝路，白空少不顾往来行人的目光从地上站起来，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘。即使此次会面可以说是尊严丧失，但他还是庆幸自己铸成了这次相见。说到底其实并不算空手而归，他在白敬亭那里留下了一个小小的礼物。

**TBC**

*黑暗三联征 (dark triad，DT )是指由马基雅维里主义 、自恋和精神病态(Psychopathy)三种相互独立又相互交织的反社会性人格特质组成 的人格特质群 (personality clusters)。

马基雅维里主义是权术与谋 略的代名词 ，亦称西方的“厚黑学” ，马基雅维里主义特质具有愤世嫉俗 、无视道德 、冷酷无情和擅长人际操纵等特征。

自恋指个体过分珍爱自己，其心理行为特征是夸张、自负 、傲慢 、优越感 和寻求关注。

精神病态具有明显的反社会性，其主 要特征是冲动、剥削 、麻木不仁 、寻求刺激，以及低焦虑和缺乏悔意等等。

目前，学界视精神病态为一种亚临床变量，并区分出初级精神病态 (primary psychopathy)和次级精神病态 (secondary psychopathy)两种成分。

（耿耀国,孙群博,黄婧宜, 等.黑暗十二条与短式黑暗三联征量表:两种黑暗三联征测量工具中文版的检验[J].中国临床心理学杂志,2015,23(2):246-250. DOI:10.16128/j.cnki.1005-3611.2015.02.013.）

测试连接： <https://www.idrlabs.com/cn/dark-triad/test.php>

**饱：**

好久没更新了（一个滑跪），最近是真的忙的过分，再加上一直没什么手感，所以这篇卡了很久很久，难得忙里偷闲把这篇完成。10月中有考试，所以更新速度真的快不起来，先打个假条啦，最后还是要 感谢一直在等的小姐妹！谢谢你们温柔的催更，谢谢你们给我动力。


	4. Chapter 4

大厦外参差起伏的高楼被金色的夕阳细细地描上金边，这片青阳趁世人不注意缓缓下落，落日之光照在钢筋牢笼的光滑表面，反射挥斥大片暖和热。

此时此刻的城市应该正放声大吵大闹，车流红色尾灯在马路上排列，蠕动。行人匆匆按照红绿灯的指示穿插交互，他们的嘴巴一张一合，或笑或严肃，吸食吞吐着这个城市一天下来积累的疲乏烟尘。

在大厦某一层的边缘站着白敬亭，他隔着构造坚固的玻璃视线层层向下掉，轻飘飘落在楼下那个孱弱的身影上。目送着白空少的背影没入城市的暗潮之中，如同蛀虫扭动身躯钻入早已腐烂不堪的苹果里。

面对黑夜，每一幢屹立的铁塔被迫点亮点点星星，用于对海洋般波浪起伏变化无常的夜晚抗拒。在城市光芒的污染下，M市天空在夜晚显得灰蒙蒙，氤氤氲氲，长久地被人造星星环绕，这座城市便再也看不到真正的星光。

白空少带来的这段小插曲并没有对白敬亭的心情产生很大的影响，他的精神状态时常维持在云端漂浮的状态，时散时聚，不能把这种感觉归咎于高耸入云的办公环境。当变化成为常态，那再多的刺激便不值得一提。

他目送白日离去之后转身走向自己的专属座位，皮质的座椅在重量施加过程中下陷。伸出手按亮眼前散发着银色金属光芒的电脑，显示屏亮起，他开始查阅通过公司内网呈递上来的项目投资方案。

能到他这里的方案大多已经经过层层删选复核调整，翻看着一份份制作精美详略得当的投资策划，他却紧皱眉头。他逐渐感到公司发展正在接近一个成熟期，投资方案逐渐程序化系统化，这让他觉得愈发无趣，根据职业判断，他快速否掉了几个看似平稳但缺乏创新的项目，而选择了一个生物科技研发项目和一个小游戏开发公司项目。

“通过，后续可行性研究报告请在计划时间内提交。”

程序化的批文出现在电脑屏幕上后他关掉了电脑，显示屏光亮啪一下灭掉，此时才意识到房间内的灯一直没开，在夜幕降临后失去了电脑唯一光源，整个房间带着他一起陷入了黑暗。

起身整理衣服，手不自觉地摸了摸刚刚受压迫的脖子，突然感到一丝异样。手顺着领子仔细捋过，在衣服平时难以触碰到的位置摸到了一个坚硬的小颗粒。

黑色的圆形纽扣状物件出现在了白敬亭手上，他打开室内灯仔细查看后立刻明白了这是什么，诡异地微笑逐渐浮现在了脸上。

此时此刻白空少在大厦附近的麦当劳里，全神贯注地盯着手上的设备。自从从大厦出来之后他并未走远，而是立刻到了这里。在刚刚和白敬亭争执的过程中他并没有看似的那么失去理智，生气是真的，但他也没有错过千载难逢的机会，把携带在身上的一颗定位器藏在了白敬亭的衣领下。

红点此时在他的探测设备上闪烁，显示白敬亭移动了起来，等待了许久的他立刻站了起来跑到门外正好看到白敬亭乘坐的黑色车辆从车库出口缓缓驶出。时机刚刚好，他清晰地看到了后排座位上白敬亭的身影，移动的行径和探测器上的现实如出一辙。

他立刻拦下一台出租租车，“师傅，麻烦按照我和你说的导航行驶。”

从M市上空俯瞰，仔细辨认即可看到一辆纯黑轿车，一辆绿色的的士保持着不远不近的距离，同向行驶，似有无形链条将两辆车固定，共同驶向未知的黑暗。

有跟踪定位器在手，白空少选择不跟太近，以免被察觉，看到红点移动速度逐渐变慢，他也小心翼翼地让司机师傅降低了行驶速度。最终白敬亭停了下来，白空少亦步亦趋，从稍远的地方现行下了车，步行接近。

下了车他突然意识到这里是哪里，白蚬壳码头，位于M市边缘的海边，由英国太古洋行于1904年~1908年间修建，供太古轮船公司使用，在20世纪二十年代的M市来讲，是比较完善的仓储码头。随着时间推移，白蚬壳码头再也无法满足日益增加的仓储需求量，如今已被完全废弃。

若是白天算得上是M市一个打卡景点，这里难得的保留了当年的样貌，偶尔会有零星游客前来观光，可由于距离M市市中心过于遥远，本就没什么人愿意专门过来，再加上此时正是一天中黑暗的时刻，白蚬壳码头荒芜人烟。

努力按捺住心中的不安，顺着红点的方向，白空少来到了一个复古的砖木结构仓库门前，有可能吴映洁就被白敬亭关在了这里。绕开正门，他顺着颇宽敞的废旧仓库外围转了一圈，找到了一个由于年久失修砖块破碎产生的狭小缝隙，勉强可以通过一个人。

小心翼翼地侧身走进仓库内，仓库分为两层，下层空旷，旧时用于仓储货物。上层中空，仅有连廊环绕一周，连通着几个小房间，似乎是破败后加盖的。此时此刻唯一的光源来自二层的房间，细微光线透过房门的缝隙泄露出来，除此之外没有任何人来过的迹象。

海风在仓库外呼啸，听起来畅快的风声到了晚上仿佛夺命哨，稍不留神就要摄人心魂。

白空少确定了白敬亭所在的位置之后摸上了二楼，避开他所在的地方，从离白敬亭最近的房间开始，逐渐远处探查，白空少透过每个房间的缝隙寻找吴映洁的身影。

没有。没有。还是没有。

逐渐地白空少心里异样越来越大，这里不仅像是没有吴映洁，更像是一个人都没有。没有脚步声，没有人谈话的声音，只有仓外海风不知疲倦地低吼。眼前还有最后一间房间，这里如果还没有他就要返回最初的地方，查看白敬亭所在的房间了。他心里不由得开始祈祷。

门缝原本完整的光线突然出现了黑影晃动，这个房间是有人的！白空少急忙趴在地上，试图通过缝隙看看里面的情况，却不想刚趴下门却突然间打开。白敬亭逆着光站在门口，居高临下地看着姿势别扭的白空少。

白空少没有料到会出现这样的情况，猛地站了起来，向后退到背抵上了栏杆，无路可退。

“怎么会.........”

白敬亭不耐烦地打断他的话，“怎么会什么？我怎么会在这里？你以为你那点拙劣的小把戏能瞒得过谁？亏我还放任你行动，想看看你能整出什么好戏，现在看来简直就是浪费时间，无趣到了极点啊。”

他嘴角抽动扯出一个轻蔑地笑，看着脸上红一阵紫一阵的白空少摇了摇头。

此时白空少此时由于紧张和恼怒胃揪着疼，刚想张口，突然一个黑影从天而降，一根钢筋垂直而下，借着重力一下刺进了腹部。他本身背靠着护栏，被重物这么一带重心外移，整个人从二层翻了下去。

人和钢筋一起坠落，发出巨响，白空少在摔落在地上的时候清晰地听到了自己小腿腿骨碎裂的声响。

面对突如其来的变故白敬亭也吓了一跳，暗骂了一声操回头命令随从打电话叫救护车，自己头也不回地冲向一层。钢筋上带着锈，在穿过白空少的身体时血液即刻喷薄而出，和铁锈混为一体。胸前伤口处被狠狠地戳得凹陷了下去，而背部破碎的边缘处似乎还依稀可见翻出的碎肉。

刚跑到白空少身边蹲下准备查看他的伤势，突然感到脖颈旁一阵冰凉。

白空少手里的短刀紧紧地贴着白敬亭的动脉，虽然他现在身受重伤，但只要手臂稍微动一动就能把白敬亭置于死地。

“wow......”白敬亭举起双手，“我劝你不要恩将仇报。”

这是怀着什么样的自信才敢在每一次生命受到威胁的时候还贫嘴，白空少要紧牙关忍着腹部的疼痛，“说，我姐姐在哪里。”

“我不知道。”

“你他妈......”白空少从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出三个字，“是真的一点都不怕死吗？”

白敬亭冷静异常：“你杀了我你也活不了，血已经留的够多的了，让我带你去医院。”

听到这躺在地上的人彻底失去理智，尽管伤口撕扯着疼，还是怒吼着把手中的刀抵得更紧了一点，轻微划破了白敬亭的皮肤，“装什么装！这不都是你设计好的吗，不仅要置我于死地，还要在这之前通过羞辱我取乐！和你同归于尽也值了！”

趁白空少怒极，白敬亭暗中抓住了插在他腹部的钢筋用力旋转了一下，白空少痛的无法自持，刀也因疼痛脱力而掉落在了地上，被白敬亭眼疾手快一脚踢开。

“你是不是还以为我脾气挺好？”白敬亭冷眼看着地上因疼痛卷曲成一团的人。

伸手将白空少拉起，手臂绕过自己的脖子，将他架了起来。白空少越想要挣脱却越感到腹部疼痛难忍，“装什么好人呢？”

白敬亭的忍耐度几乎到了极限，心想这个累赘可真他妈话多，恶狠狠压着嗓子给出了最后一次警告，“想活命就闭嘴。”

血腥味已经席卷了这里的每一丝空气，不仅是白空少，白敬亭也因拉扯而满身鲜红，刚刚受威胁而在脖子处的伤扣似乎微小得不值得一提。

这里车辆进不来，若等救护车进来之后再等待救护人员进来，这一来一回期间不知道白空少又得失多少血。钢筋不能拔，此时留在体内还能起到止血的作用，他就只能这么架着白空少往外移动。挪了一会突然觉得怎么这么安静，侧头一看原来是白空少已经昏了过去。

闪着紧急灯的救护车在夜晚格外畅通无阻，车辆似乎还没停稳就从车舱冲出几个人，飞速跑向两人，从白敬亭手中接过重伤的白空少，三下五除二锯掉了钢筋两端。看这粗暴又有效的手法，白敬亭舒了一口气，刚转身准备离去，被另外两个医护人员按到在了担架上。

“我没受伤！”白敬亭想起身抗议，被一个突然抬起的动作按回了担架上。

那两个医护人员才不管，抬起白敬亭跑的飞快。真不愧是白氏产业下设私立医院的医护人员。想到这白敬亭也懒得反抗了，干脆躺着被拉上了救护车。

两人不由分说都被上了心电仪，看到白空少输上了血，躺着的白敬亭终于放下心，竟然就这么在晃荡的救护车车厢中睡了过去。

醒过来的时候发现在病床上，手臂上输着葡萄糖，白敬亭在黑暗中翻了个白眼把针头扯了下来，任凭还未流尽的输液管在地上留下滴滴液体，起身招呼守在病床旁的王鸥走出了病房。

“白空少怎么样？”

“伤口没有对重要内脏造成不可挽回的伤害，手术成功。现在在ICU，医生说等情况好转之后会转普通病房。”

“行。”白敬亭抬抬眉，本来抱着好玩的心态没有揭穿白空少的把戏，想看看他准备做什么，没想到突如其来整这一出，反而弄得自己疲惫不堪。他转转脖子，舒活了下筋骨，“打给司机，我要回家了。”

“具体地址是哪一个？”

“有吴映洁的那一个。以后我说家，都是指那一个。”

此时已是深夜，四处都静谧得像是按下静音键。当他回到家中，摸黑推开卧室门的时候，看到了这样的一幕。窗帘没有拉，大大的敞着，月光在地上聚成一滩，把吴映洁包裹其中，她躺在地上安静地睡着了。

他的脚底蹭过温柔的地毯，不带声音的潜到她的身边，将她抱起，侧身与她一同倒在了床上。

感受到有人在触碰吴映洁猛地睁开眼睛，看到来人之后瞬间清醒，翻身就想逃离，却被从背后紧紧抱住。

她闻到了他身上的血腥味，克制不住地全身战栗不已，他杀人了？下一个就轮到她自己了吗？她要死了吗？她死了之后，弟弟该怎么办？吴映洁用力挣扎却只换得了更加用力的拥抱，白敬亭的双手鼓起青筋，死死地把她禁锢在了怀里。

“别动......”沙哑地声音在耳后响起，热风呼到耳朵上，带起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“今天不做，我好累，就让我抱抱，好不好......”

是她听错了吗？白敬亭居然在向她撒娇。一时间吴映洁身体僵住，不知该如何动作。过了一会她听到身后的呼吸逐渐均匀，白敬亭竟然就这么睡了过去。

今天白天她醒过来的时候下身红肿处涂了药膏，可根据看守他的人的反应，他们被明令禁止和自己对话或有任何肢体接触，这些药膏绝不可能是他们为自己涂上的，只有可能是白敬亭本人。可是这可能吗？

如果涂上药膏是不希望自己遭受太多的疼痛，那此前为何要那样暴虐地对待她？

一整天她都在思考怎么逃脱却无果，最终体力不支昏睡在了地上，当睁眼看到白敬亭的时候本以为自己又将受到非人的虐待，可现在，只是被抱着而已。

在那场悲剧的晚宴之前她对白敬亭的印象停留在纨绔子弟，富二代，等这类形容上，当被他掠夺被迫成为他的万物之后他便是至恶的恶魔，只图自己欢愉，枉顾他人死活。可今天，似乎又有另一面暴露在了吴映洁面前，疲惫的，无奈的，任性的，小孩子。

白敬亭回来之后吴映洁便再无睡意，只要和他共处一室所有痛苦的感官便被同时重新唤醒，因为他产生的所有不堪的回忆蜂拥而至，让她心悸，却无法逃脱。心跳在安静的环境更加清晰，夹杂着身后那人胸腔的共鸣，竟让吴映洁不知为何颤抖的闭上了眼睛。

可惜闭上眼睛心里也不能安心，反而因为失去了视觉身体的其他感官变得更加敏感，白敬亭的手臂，白敬亭的胸膛和腹部热量灼人，呼吸在耳边声声颤动，这一切混杂着不可忽视的铁锈腥味扰乱着吴映洁的每一根神经。

即使是睡着了他的双手还是紧紧地抱着吴映洁的身体，让她挣脱不开，两具躯体的紧密贴合让她她感到了身后持续传来的热度，透过白敬亭的胸膛，透过自己单薄的后背，渗透了她整个胸腔。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

即使是漆黑的夜，随着时间的变化窗外的光影也有细微的变化，吴映洁睡不着，连再次尝试闭上眼睛都十分困难。于是只能空洞地睁大，望着窗帘的边缘。

窗帘由遥控器电动控制，滑动槽被窗幔遮挡，根据褶皱判断，窗帘挂钩一边大概有十五个，稍远一点的边缘看不真切了。两片窗帘交接的地方有重合，所以一点缝隙也没有，也透不进一丝光线。不对，我睡着之前没有拉窗帘，明亮的月光本可以把视野照亮，是什么时候关的？

想起来了，是那人回来的时候关上的。现在他正在身后沉睡，如果我趁现在把他杀死，可行吗？角落那盏台灯还算重，砸死可以吗？如果力气不够，他可能死不成。如果他死了，如果，他死了我也活不成，我的弟弟，也活不成。

白空少他还好吗？应该有人会和他们找个借口解释吧。他会想我吗？如果只有我一个人在想着他，好像也不错。

离开话剧组也有一段时间了，其他人没发现吗？喔，应该也有人向他们解释的。也不知道他们会不会想我，不知道舞台会不会想我。

天，还没亮吗？

直到耳朵里突然钻进些许细碎的鸟鸣，窗帘两侧边缘有了细微光亮，吴映洁才意识到天已经在发亮的边缘，这一夜她竟一刻都没有阖眼。她尝试从白敬亭的禁锢中脱出，却没想到稍微动了一下反而唤醒了身后的人。

“醒了？”白敬亭在她身后低声呢喃，像是音色沙哑的呓语。

她一惊，突然发力一把拆开了白敬亭环抱的双手，跑到墙边，抵在身后的墙壁是冰凉的，可是也抵不上她心里蔓延的寒意。白敬亭在睡着的时候也像个正常人，会呼吸，会心跳，但当他一醒来就不知道会变成什么非人模样。

“你在害怕我吗？”白敬亭坐了起来，盘着腿，双手在眼睛上揉着，困倦与不解，一副小孩子第一天被家长叫起来去幼儿园的神情。

“也是”，他突然笑了起来，伸手按下控制窗帘的按钮，“我确实不是什么好人。”

窗帘在他的操纵下缓缓启动，随着遮光物徐徐退下，自然光在房间里布局，一块一块地替换掉那些黑暗。

吴映洁看着白敬亭脸上纯洁灿烂的笑容，只感到一种错配的诡异，他的脸，他所说的话，他曾做出的行为，每一样似乎都属于一个独立的人，当这些混杂在一起之后，所产生的的扭曲敢足以让人感到反胃。

“但是我说出去的话从不食言。”白敬亭收起了笑容，伸开腿将双脚放在了地上，站起身子向吴映洁的方向迈了一步。

“我们做个交易吧，如果你愿意留在这里，我许诺尽我所能给帮白空少提供帮助。具体是什么帮助由你决定，还算划算吧？”

吴映洁用力咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头，“我没有办法相信你。”

对于这个反应白敬亭似乎在意料之中，但他并没有再向吴映洁靠近，而是站在原地，“你知道，如果你不愿意也是没有办法离开的吧？但是我决定给你一次机会。从今天开始这周之内只要你不愿意，我绝对不会碰你，这周结束之后关于我之前说的提议，你再重新给我一个答复。这一周之内，希望你好好考虑。”

说完之后他脱下带血的衣衫丢到了垃圾篓里，转身走进了浴室。听到水流洒在地板上的声音吴映洁才回过神，白敬亭刚刚似乎许诺一周之内不再虐待她，这是真实发生的吗？那是不是可以趁这一周好好想想怎么逃跑。可是如果这一周真的如他所说，是不是可以认为他的承诺是可以兑现的？

是否要选择出卖自己换取白空少的未来，这个问题只要稍微碰一碰就让她心碎，于是她选择不再去想。

还有一周，只要在这一周里面想到逃脱的方法就可以了，吴映洁，你一定要逃脱。他是恶，是黑夜中最浓的那一笔墨，如果被染上了色便再也无法洗去，再也看不清原本的样貌。

等到地板似乎被阳光照得热了一点的时候，白敬亭终于光着身子从浴室里走了出来，他正拿着挂在肩膀上的白色浴巾擦头发，吴映洁一下子低下了头，却还是一动也不敢动，发出咬牙切齿地警告：“穿上衣服。”

看她不敢直视的样子白敬亭觉得好笑，但是难得看到她这个样子又觉得很有趣，嘴角不禁向上扬起，“好，听你的。”

不远处窸窸窣窣的声音传来，听声音白敬亭竟真的有在穿衣服。吴映洁抬起头，正好对上白敬亭的眼睛，此时他的下半身已穿戴整齐，但上身还未来得及着装，手臂的腹部的线条在明亮光线里暴露无遗。

白敬亭坦然地回应她的目光，在她的注视里套上一件白衬衫，一颗一颗地扣上了纽扣，随着纽扣的进程，吴映洁的目光也跟随向上，直到再次看进白敬亭的眼睛。

他笑了笑，整理了下衣领，“好看吗？”

吴映洁恼火地低下头，自己只是过于难以置信所以才盯着看了一会，就被这人抓住了把柄。见她不回答白敬亭也不生气，他耸耸肩，让衬衫以一个比较舒适的形态落在自己的皮肤外表。

这周我他妈就是个绝世大善人，为了吴映洁，值了。

“我去上班了，你要是觉得无聊可以和王鸥聊天，我一会和她说。走了。”

一抬头，门在面前关上，房间里重回寂静，正当吴映洁愣神的时候，门又再次打开，白敬亭在门口露了个头，“不来一个kissgoodbye吗？”

就知道，吴映洁一时间悲从中来，装什么好人？等一会他就会重新走进来，强吻甚至是强丶奸她。她为自己短暂的动摇感到可悲，闭着眼低下了头，悲凄，哀伤。

可等了一会也没见到白敬亭有什么动作，小心翼翼地睁眼看到那人还是在门口，保持着探头的姿势。

“不愿意吗？那算啦。”他挥挥手，关上了门。

这次他是真的走了，吴映洁从床边看到他走出大门，上了黑色的车，车启动，带着他的身影驶向远方。这简直是不可思议，吴映洁小心翼翼地打开门走出卧室，看到门口一位早已就位的仆从，毕恭毕敬地询问：“夫人，请问现在可以打扫房间了吗？”

“啊？哦，可以......”

阿姨得到许可后正准备进入房间，被又吴映洁突然叫住，“等一下！”

“不要叫我夫人，我姓吴。”

“好的”，她立即鞠躬改口，“吴女士。”

顺着光洁的楼梯走到一楼，踩在冰凉的白色大理石地面上这才意识到自己没有穿鞋。不远处的开放式厨房里有一个人正在做饭，料理台上放了白色的蛋壳，闻起来似乎是在煎蛋。听到身后响动，厨房里的人转过身来。

王鸥还是全身黑色包裹，唯一不同的是她的胸前多了一块围裙，上面还有小熊的图案，让这个画面顿时诡异了起来。

她似乎也没有想到吴映洁会这么快下来，拿着锅铲的手有点不知道该往哪放，最后欲盖弥彰地背在了身后，声音明显不太自然，“早啊......”

“你......在做早餐？”吴映洁怀疑自己在做梦。

“是”，王鸥被迫从身后抬起了拿着锅铲的手，展示给吴映洁看，“我本来想在你下来之前做好的。小白总和我交代要向对待朋友一样对待你。”

吴映洁有些理不清头绪，“像对待朋友一样对待我？”

“有些手足无措就是，其实，”，王鸥有些手足无措，不好意思地笑了笑，“我也不太懂朋友之间要怎么样，我从来没有过朋友。”

不知道为什么吴映洁听到就像是听到死亡噩耗，忍不住就开口道歉，“啊！对不起。”

王鸥连忙摆手，锅铲随着摇晃，“不不不！是我该说对不起。我的行为估计不是个朋友会做的，让你疑惑了。”

“对不起！”

“是我该说对不起！”

这么来了几个回合，两个人突然停了下了，紧接着一起笑了起来。

吴映洁都不知道自己是多久没有这样笑了，似乎从遇到白敬亭那一天开始她的世界就变成了黑白，直到今天，直到现在，王鸥粉色的围裙似乎甩了点颜色到她的心里，就连围裙上的小熊好像也在和他们一起笑得颤抖。

如果她们的相遇不是这样的，如果她们在剧院相遇，在公园相遇，在酒吧相遇，一定可以成为很好的朋友吧。

“啊糟糕！”王鸥突然发出惊呼，一不注意鸡蛋就在锅里烧的黢黑。

王鸥深深地叹了口气，“看来我不仅是一个糟糕的朋友，还是一个糟糕的厨师。”

看她那样，吴映洁伸手把锅铲接了过来，“还是我来吧。”

看着鸡蛋在锅里滋滋地冒着烟，王鸥拆下了围裙挂在了吴映洁的身上。面对突然的靠近吴映洁一惊，下意识地躲开。王鸥感觉到了她的抗拒，没有说什么只是默默地把围裙放在了一边。

鸡蛋在黑色平底锅中逐渐凝固成型，吴映洁将它铲了起来，犹豫了一下，又打了一个在锅里，“那个，王鸥，你是叫王鸥是吗......可不可以帮我穿一下围裙？”

“我就想问问”，吴映洁一边狼吞虎咽吃着盘子里的煎蛋，看向对面优雅地用着刀叉的王鸥，“你什么都可以和我说吗？”

“除了只有我和小白总知道的事，别的都可以。”王鸥温柔地笑着，难以想象这样的人会是一个顶尖的打手。

“你为什么会没有朋友？”

王鸥抬了抬眉毛，正准备说，吴映洁赶忙又补了一句，“算了算了，我也不想揭别人伤疤。”

“我不觉得这是伤疤”，王鸥抿抿嘴放下了刀叉，“自从白敬亭救下我之后我就一直跟在他身边，不在他身边的时候也是在训练，没有朋友也是正常的。”

“等会”，吴映洁停下了手上的动作，眉头紧皱，“白敬亭救了你？”

“是”，王鸥把一侧的头发别到耳朵后面，“这个故事不算很有趣，你要听吗？”

“讲讲看？”

王鸥清了清嗓子，用一种平淡的语气叙述了起来，像是讲起别人的故事。

“我从有记忆开始就在孤儿院长大，因为白敬亭父亲经常会来孤儿院探望孩子并亲自向孤儿院捐赠，那个时候白敬亭经常会被带来我所在的孤儿院。

“他很喜欢和一个胖胖的小男孩一起玩，那个小男孩很可爱，大家都很喜欢他。与之相反，我却是个不讨人喜欢的小孩。当时孤儿院里面没有人和我玩，就连老师和院长也不喜欢我。”

“有一天，因为我反抗院长的命令，院长非常非常的生气。在他的办公室里，用一双很大的手很用力地掐住了我的脖子。”

“他的力气很大，即使我用尽全身力气也没有办法挣脱。因为窒息我的意识已经有些不清醒，在几乎晕过去前，伴随着校长声嘶力竭的嚎叫，脖子上的压力突然消失。”

“是白敬亭，他不知道什么时候跑进了校长的办公室，并把一把锋利剪刀插进了校长的手臂上。听到声响有老师报了警，但是因为我身上的痕迹太过明显，最后是院长被警察带走，我有幸因此得救，对于我来说是白敬亭重新给了我生命。”

“在孤儿院的生活只有望不到头的绝望，我一能开口就立刻和他说我愿意为他做任何事，愿意把他的生命看得比我还重。”

“说起来好笑，他听完一句话没回就走了，我当时因为他是不屑于我这样的人。可过了几天，突然有人来把我接走，对我进行训练和培养，从那之后我就成了白敬亭的贴身保镖。”

“所以，我一直以来都没什么朋友。”

盘子里的蛋已经彻底凉透，可吴映洁却从王鸥开口之后便一口未动，直到王鸥的故事说完了，她也没有任何动作。从始至终她就这么默默地听着，宛如雕像一丶尊雕像。白敬亭，到底是一个什么样的人？

她最后问出了一个她自己都觉得匪夷所思的问题，“你确定当时白敬亭用剪刀扎到院长身上，是为了救你吗？”

王鸥仰着头想了想，“我没办法判断他是不是想救我的，我只知道当时他确实救了我。”

“那你觉得，他是个什么样的人？不过他救了你，你一定觉得他是好人吧。”吴映洁这时突然想起来了她的煎蛋，塞了一口到嘴里，机械地咀嚼着。

“不好说”，王鸥突然向吴你不要映洁凑近，“我悄悄和你说，别告诉白敬亭。我看网上说朋友都会互相保守秘密。”

吴映洁愣了一下，嘴角扯了扯，“我和他没什么好说的。”

“我觉得他，不是好人，也不是坏人。”

“你这样不是等于没说嘛！”吴映洁用力戳了戳剩余的煎蛋，叉子和盘子摩擦发出吱吱的声响。

“他确实是个很难定义的人。我说完了我的，你也可以说说你的故事吗？我看网上说，朋友会互相交换秘密。”

看着王鸥因期待而闪闪发亮的眼神，吴映洁眼神不由得回避，把最后一口煎蛋放到了嘴里，含含糊糊地说：“我有些困，等会想睡觉，晚点再说吧。”

与她想象中的不一样，王鸥一点失落的情绪都没有，反而带着温柔地笑，自然地伸手把她吃空了的盘子拿了过来，起身走向厨房，“盘子交给我吧，你好好休息。”

吴映洁看着王鸥的背影心情复杂，起身还是没忍住开口：“王鸥。”

“嗯？”

“你真的不知道吗？”

“不知道什么？”王鸥的神情疑惑。

吴映洁摇摇头，“算了”，转身离开了客厅。

她回到卧室，那里经过打扫竟然一点血腥味都闻不到了，她缓缓走到了床边，钻进了被子里把被子裹紧。新换的被子有一股阳光的味道，应该是阿姨刚晒过的，吴映洁把自己陷进里面，似乎这样就可以真的钻进阳光里。

她尝试了很多次逃脱，可都以失败告终，每次都被王鸥带了回来。她和王鸥变成了奇妙的关系，她问的所有问题王鸥都会详细诚恳地回答，此时她们或许可以勉强算的上是朋友，但当她试图逃脱的时候，王鸥又变成了那个没有感情的监视者。

她在有一次被带回来之后情绪崩溃，大哭地问王鸥，质问她为什么嘴上说着朋友，却限制着她的人身自由。听到这个问题的王鸥才终于表露除了人类应该有的情感，她低着头，说话的声音很轻，轻到差点听不见，她说“白敬亭的要求凌驾在所有事物之上”。

她没有向吴映洁说对不起，吴映洁明白，即使她们看起来再合拍，再投缘，自己也绝对不敢也不能把她当做朋友。

从那天之后白敬亭还是每天都会出现在她的面前，但是就如他所说，他会和她说早上好，会和她说晚安，但是连她的手都没有碰过。

他的话语几乎没有得到过吴映洁的回应，但他还是每天都坚持跑过来和她说说话，大部分都是没什么意义的废话，比如早上在路边见到了一只很胖的三花猫，上班的时候下属一看到他就不聊天了，晚上的夕阳照在云朵上很好看。

说到夕阳的时候他还特意拿出了手机，把刚拍的照片拿给吴映洁看。为什么要这样？吴映洁内心有着极大的不理解，但是当手机举到面前的时候还是忍不住看向了屏幕。

夕阳确实很美啊，将天边的云朵都镶了一圈金边，把广袤地天刷上了一层金黄，可是，这和我又有什么关系呢？只能透过屏幕看到的夕阳，终究是属于别人的。

曾经好几次，她都以为自己的反应要惹怒白敬亭了，但当她战栗地等待怒火烧到身上的时候，得到的却只有白敬亭一言不发的背影。

七天过的很快，在这七天里吴映洁受到了无微不至的照顾。早上起来就会有可口的食物带着适宜的温度出现在面前，困的时候床永远铺设整齐带着阳光的味道，白敬亭还在某天带回了一台游戏机，里面的游戏应有尽有，有时候回来的早看到她正在玩，还会凑过来抢走一个手柄和她一起玩一会。

可吴映洁只感觉到自己身体的某个部分正在逐渐流失，像沙漏里的一把沙，从细小的缝隙散落，流向她无论怎么伸手也把握不到的地方。

今天是第七天，她从房间出来，看到了一个陌生的面孔，似乎是轮班的阿姨。新来的阿姨看到她出来立刻毕恭毕敬地征求她的意见，“夫人，现在方便房间吗？”

吴映洁看了她一眼，侧身把同向房门口的路让了出来，点了点头，“去吧。”

得到指令后阿姨立即进了卧室，卧室的门关上发出了咔哒的轻响，掩盖住了吴映洁心底里某样东西碎裂的声音。

今天是第七天，有一个问题她从第一天就想问王鸥，可直到今天都没有问出口。

今天是第七天，是吴映洁最后一次决定逃跑。

当她再一次被王鸥拉扯着回到这间逃离不了的房子，她彻底放下了自尊，在门廊处嚎啕大哭。眼泪从眼眶汹涌而出，她的眼球哭得酸痛，顺着神经传递到了她的全身，当跌坐在地上时，由于泪水模糊了双眼，她看不清面前的王鸥到底是什么表情。

“王鸥，我问你最后一个问题！”吴映洁扯着嗓子喊着，“当年院长为什么要掐你的脖子？”

“是不是因为院长想要强迫你，强迫你做那种事？我说的对吗？”

“不回答就是默认！”

“朋友？哈”，吴映洁硬生生从满是泪痕的脸上挤出一个笑，“你知道白敬亭对我了什么吗？”

吴映洁艰难地从地上爬起来揪住王鸥的领子，“你是知道的吧！”

“你说话啊！”她死命地用力拽着领子摇着，王鸥的身体也因为摇晃而站立不稳，可她始终沉默着一言不发。

吴映洁抬起手，抡圆了朝着王鸥扇了下去，可快要打到的时候她却刹了车。按照王鸥的能力绝对足以在这之前把这个巴掌拦下，但是她没有，一副任打任骂的模样。

她最终还是缓缓地放下了手，咆哮使她的喉咙变得疼痛，嗓音变得沙哑，哭泣是她消耗掉身体仅剩的能量。

“你明明......也曾经感受过那样的痛苦，为什么？为什么你不救救我？能不能，能不能放过我......”

质问到了最后变成了卑微的恳求，可从始至终，王鸥从未反驳，从未承认，从未有所动作。

此时，大门打开，白敬亭出现在门口。门打开的一瞬间，曾有过一瞬光芒万丈落在吴映洁的瞳孔里，把她的瞳孔照耀得流光溢彩，像是罕见的珍贵宝石，但白敬亭立刻出现在门口，逆着光，将缓缓落下的夕阳完整的遮蔽，那一瞬间过后，便再也看不到那金色的太阳了。

吴映洁撑起沉重的躯壳，走向白敬亭，在他错愕的眼神中扯过他的领带把他拉了下来，凶狠地在他两篇薄唇上盖上一个吻，至此，她终于不堪负重，步入了属于她的茫茫黑夜。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

白敬亭走到家门口，听到某种声音之后不由得加快了脚步，甚至跑了起来。打开门，吴映洁果然在哭。泪水从眼眶涌出，脸上乱得一塌糊涂。他的心一下被揪住，赶忙走上前想要拉她起身，却看到她以更快的速度起身向自己走来。

领带被她扯住，后颈上的力量使他的脖子下坠，在他反映过来之前，吴映洁亲了上来。

这突然的行为让白敬亭一怔，可随即接受了这没有逻辑和章法的一切，他伸出手握住吴映洁抓住领带的拳头，发力把她拉近自己的身体。闭着眼睛向旁边伸出拿着笔记本电脑的手，不需要看，不需要命令，王鸥会懂，而王鸥的确在他伸出手之后立刻把他手中的物品接下。

至此白敬亭终于可以全身心不受束缚地投入到这个吻当中去。

她的嘴唇很柔软，还带着少女独有的芬芳。在厮磨的过程中，偶尔会有一两滴泪掉到白敬亭的脸上，刚碰到脸颊时是温热的，带着吴映洁眼眶的温度，而刹那间就会转冷，水分蒸发带走热量。不一会，他的脸上现在也是湿湿冷冷一片了。

当这个吻停下来的时候，白敬亭喘着粗气，身体的器官机能似乎缓慢的被这个吻唤醒，“吴映洁”，他说，“我想，这就是这七天之后你给我的回答，对吗？”

怀抱中的人没有说话，而再次把嘴唇送了过来。这一次白敬亭没有立刻接下，而是先弯下腰将吴映洁打横抱了起来，随后才续上这个吻。他一边亲吻着她，一边抱着她走向了别墅上层的卧室。

他微微眯着眼睛，仅将视力勉强保持在可以辨别方向的程度，并没有发现在一瞬间吴映洁曾狠狠地睁开了眼睛。

王鸥没有错过她这个眼神，在她的视线里王鸥感觉到自己的手脚似乎在颤抖，低下头想要仔细查看，却又好像没有。等她再抬起头的时候吴映洁的眼睛是闭着的，似乎沉浸在绵长的吻里，刚刚她所看到的那像针尖刺过来一样眼神，反倒像是从来没真正出现过一般了。

她听到卧室门关上的声音，她不知道要去哪里，可她知道这里不能再继续呆下去，于是王鸥拖着步子，走向大门口，把自己关了出去。

白敬亭把吴映洁轻轻放在卧室床上，手上动作缓慢而轻柔，但吻却愈发猛烈，舌头窜到口腔里，似乎要把每一寸都用舌尖撩着火。唾液抑制不住从嘴角溢出，混着还未完全干涸的泪水，吴映洁的脸上花的更厉害了。

手从衣服下摆伸进去，覆盖在她的腰肢上。吴映洁的身体很烫，当手按在上面的时候似乎可以想象血液在清透皮肤下面汹涌翻腾的模样。

感受到抚摸，吴映洁感到痒而难耐，不由得扭动了一下，这反而让白敬亭更加兴奋了。手逐渐向上，触到胸部和躯体的夹缝，手指钻了进去，托起整个胸部，两捧浑圆就这么被掌握在了手心。白敬亭的手像是引线，所到之处留下一小簇火星，在吴映洁的皮肤表面跳动，灼得刺痒，且隐隐作痛。

不用看也知道，吴映洁的皮肤表面一定红起了一大片，也不知道她是怎么生的如此细腻敏感，像散发着清香的熟透软桃，表皮带着细细的小绒毛，稍微碰一碰就会渗出清甜的汁水。

身上的T恤由下到上掀了起来，从头顶被拿到了一边去，短裤被退下掉到了脚边。此时她的手正在一颗一颗解开白敬亭衣服上的纽扣，衬衣是棉质的，表面的纹路摩擦着指尖，有点发涩。他出汗了，湿了衬衣的表层，肌肉在半透明的布料里若隐若现，如银白色月光清辉下嶙峋的山丘。

估计是嫌弃一颗一颗剥的太慢，白敬亭一把把衣服从头顶扯掉，他应当是十分用力的，吴映洁清楚地听到了布料被拉扯发出的裂帛声响。

两具肉体终于没有隔阂的紧紧贴在一起，黑暗中吴映洁感到全身的血液倏地都冲向四肢末端，头胀得发疼，太阳穴迸跳起来，耳朵嗡嗡发响，指尖与脚掌都烧的极烫，细微的血管在薄薄的皮肤下跳动，似乎想要冲破束缚，在空中绽放。

房间里的空气又浓又热又闷，像是缓缓流动的胶状物，几欲凝固。月亮照进房间，不知为何在吴映洁的眼睛里是一片红色，抬头望，深夜的月亮正落在山峦的尽头，那是一轮赤铜色，表层带了些杂质的浑浊红月，边缘被夜晚的云雾缭出波澜，在黛色的山尖隐隐绰绰。

在那团昏红的月亮引照下，吴映洁看到了自己投在木质地板上的影子，被月光拉长放大，而白敬亭的影子叠加在了上面，重叠部分着色更深笔触更重，浓烈至极，似爱与欲的梦魔。

“你是怎么想通的，嗯？”白敬亭在吴映洁耳边蹭着，声音低沉。

吴映洁别过头，一颗泪珠挂在眼角睫毛的末端，久久未滴落，“我弟弟很喜欢音乐。”

似乎是答非所问，但白敬亭好像也在某种程度上得到了他想要得到的答案。

“好”，他说。

“我很怕痛，可不可以......可不可以不用那些道具。”她这是再向恶魔恳求的同时献上了自己美好的肉体。

听闻白敬亭突然起身，走向卧室的衣柜，某个暗格在他的操作下打开发出咔哒一声。用力拔出抽屉，抽屉脱离滑轨从柜子里卸了下来，他抱着它，向吴映洁走了过来。

那里面全都是看起来有些许狰狞的玩具，整整齐齐，码在箱子里。

吴映洁看着那些器具，突然觉得红色的月亮洒下的光芒要比银色月光更加凛冽，除了冷还带了锋利的刀片，她颤栗着，死命掐着自己的手腕不让自己发出恐惧的声响。

如果从未见过这些玩具，吴映洁可能会以为这是古代某些刑具，可她见过，有一些她还亲自被迫使用过。

“不......”她的声音因身体的发抖而颤动的厉害，像被掐住了喉咙，微弱尖细。

白敬亭看着她的模样，笑了起来，掩饰地用手指关节遮了遮嘴角，随后在吴映洁面前坐在了地上，开始将箱子里的东西拿出来摊开。

他一件一件地排列着那些工具，将它们一一完整地展示在吴映洁眼前，“吴映洁，我听说你的朋友们都叫你鬼鬼，那我也可以这么叫吗？”

“鬼鬼，你看看，这个，喜欢吗？”

他拿起了一个毛茸茸的条状物，红色的毛色，橘而尖端带了点纯白，毛质柔顺，在月光下反着光。这是一条狐狸尾巴，带震动肛塞的狐狸尾巴。

“不要，不要......”吴映洁的眉头弯成悲情的形状，双腿蹬着床单向后退去，把床单登出一片白色的波澜。

“啊......那好吧”，白敬亭遗憾地瘪了瘪嘴，“那下一个。”

说完，他把那条狐狸尾巴放回了箱子里。

“这个呢？”

看着白敬亭手里两个带着黑色流苏的乳夹，吴映洁嘴抿的紧紧地，颤抖着摇了摇头。

于是那两个小玩意也回到了抽屉中。

这是在给予她选择权吗？吴映洁看着白敬亭的手又伸向了下一样物品。她本应感到如释重负，或是甚至有点感恩，可此时此刻她只希望那些东西都从眼前消失，这场荒唐的选择游戏尽快到达终点。

她起身，走上前蹲下，从众多黑色玩具中间捡起一个粉色的圆环，恳求地询问，“只用这个可以吗？”

白敬亭的表情看起来有些纠结，犹豫了好几秒，最后才依依不舍地点了点头，把其他的往回装。

“好，那今天我们就只用这个。”

听到这这句话的瞬间，吴映洁心里产生了一种销魂蚀骨的欢喜，可悲，却不可鄙。

那是一卷静电胶带。

她跪在床上，粉色的胶带缠绕上她的身体，一卷一卷有如错综复杂的悲情哀思将她包裹。双手背在身后，手背贴手背束在一起，又被同时困在腰间，由胶带带来的腹部紧绷触感使她的身体止不住的颤抖。

胸部软肉外侧一圈被限制住，使得胸部更为突出，在白敬亭缠胶带的动作下摇晃，引得他忍不出伸手揉捏了两把，就仅仅是轻轻的动作，也在白皙的乳肉上留下了淡淡的红色指痕。

脚踝背胶带从两侧连到身体，呈打开的姿态，嘴也被一片胶布封住，使她只能发出唔唔的呻吟。

至此白敬亭终于心满意足地放下了手中所剩无几的胶带，伸向了自己的皮带。金属暗扣打开发出了锃锃的响动，像是专用于将鲟鱼开膛破肚的刀，碰撞在可使其锋利的磨刀石上，带了点火星，掉进了她的眼睛。渴望、企求、疑惧、恐怖，被那火星炙得发出碧火，像冥冥黑夜中的两只小萤火虫。

衣衫除尽，她感受到白敬亭来到了自己的身后。原本直立的上半身被一只手按在脊梁上，按压了下去，脸贴上了床单。为了能够呼吸，她把头侧向了月亮的方向。双手像一朵绽放在尾椎的十瓣花，花瓣开合不停，无助的收缩，再舒展。

她此时就是那砧板上的鲟鱼，当身后被打磨的发烫的剖鱼刀钻进她的身体，她边如同鱼一般，扭动着腰腹跳跃着，却又被死死按回那木质的案板之上。

那柄灼热的刀开始工作了，探入腹部深处，一下划开，带着炽热，又再次划向那里。每一片鱼肉在刀下细细的分解，柔顺，带着食物的馨香。案板在摇晃，鲟鱼也在晃动，在雪白的嫩肉上制造出层层叠叠的波浪。是刀啊，刀引导着这一切，在工作，也是在炫耀，骄傲地展示他将利刃下的食物，拆散，分离，但却使其更美味的全过程。

白敬亭双手握住吴映洁被困在身后的十指，交错地插进去，狠狠握紧，扯着她的双臂，把自己狠狠地顶到最里面。手和腰腹同时发力，使得那根滚烫的器官进入的更深，次次都蹭着藏在深处的那一点，激起皮肤上一片汗毛收缩的涟漪。

一阵激烈的撞击之后白敬亭突然动作缓和了下来，他满足地欣赏自己带着狰狞纹路的铁楔进出穴口，看着它被汁液包裹得大汗淋漓。缓慢拔出时带得穴口的肉轻微外翻，浸染了深红的颜色，像是流不出血液的伤口，被包裹在皮肤表层里。

在缓急交替下，唔唔唔的声音从吴映洁胶带后的口里泄出，一个一个黏在了胶带边缘，摇摇欲坠。吴映洁的眼眶再次因为生理上的快感被逼出了泪水，顺着脸颊流进了床单，像掉入白色泡沫般海浪里的一枚贝壳，只一刹便消失在其中。

她高潮了，后穴抑制不住地有规律收缩，分泌出的大量透明爱液顺着贯穿她的肉棒滴在床上。而白敬亭也在这样的刺激中加快了节奏，在鱼尾拍打礁石的同时，白色的海涛倾泻在鱼肉体内，似乎很快就会被同样雪白的吸收，融为一体。

抱着她走向浴室，她身体的温度，喘息而带来的胸部起伏，嘴角隐隐的呻吟，在这短短几步路中间白敬亭有被撩着了，下腹蹭蹭窜上火焰，那本应钝了的刀不由得再次锋利了起来。

鱼这次被按在了墙壁上，身体拍打着瓷砖，发出苟延残喘的啪啪水声。

吴映洁被抱着，身体凌空，仅靠着白敬亭的臂力维持着不坠落。她的身体随着白敬亭的耸动上下起伏，嘴上的胶带被他用嘴咬住一角扯了下来，她的呻吟便也顺着这耸动细碎地掉落在地上，像是满天的星火都纷纷掉了下来，水花飞溅，却还在熊熊地燃烧。

到最后，虽然白敬亭嘴上骂骂咧咧说着“以后干脆雇个人帮你洗澡算了，每次我运动完手臂酸痛，还得帮你洗澡算是什么事儿啊？”，但还是边碎碎念着边帮着她洗干净了身体，拿了干燥毛巾吸走了残留的所有水分。

当他们一起钻进被子里，肩并肩躺在床上，吴映洁差点恍惚，以为这就是常人该有的婚后生活。

“所以，我问问你，纯属好奇，像我这样在你身边生活的人，有过几个？”

白敬亭听到问题后转过头看她，却只得到一个侧脸。

“只有你一个。”

“呵。”听起来一个字都没有信。

“我没必要骗你，也没必要非要说服你让你相信。”白敬亭顺了顺压在枕头底下的毛发，和吴映洁一起看起了空无一物的天花板。

“好，那我相信你。”

“随便你。”

“我弟弟......”吴映洁没有继续往下说，但是白敬亭知道她想说些什么。

“我知道。”

房间里突然陷入了寂静，只剩两个人平静的呼吸。过了一段时间，白敬亭濒临睡着的时候，他突然又听到身边的人很小声的开口。

“白敬亭，你爱我吗？”

他迷迷糊糊的，几乎分不清这个声音来自他身边的吴映洁，还是来自他自己的梦境。

“爱。如果你爱我，我就爱你。”他努力张开嘴，挤出几个模糊不清的字句。

“你爱我的话就亲我一下。”

白敬亭安静了两秒，挣扎着睁开眼睛，转过头凑近，在吴映洁的嘴角吻了一下。

“睡觉吧。”

吴映洁置若罔闻，“你是不爱我的。”

白敬亭眉头微皱，眼睛再难以睁开，就这么闭着眼睛摇了摇头，头发蹭着枕头发出沙沙声响。

“随便你。”在这句话之后他呼吸声低沉了下去，真的沉沉入睡。

吴映洁看着天花板，情爱余韵过后她的身体开始冷了下来，原本喧闹的血液恢复缓缓流动，一丝不苟的维持着她生命的特征。我们之间或许曾经有过可能，可惜你选择了一种没有办法被原谅的方式来认识我。事物本身所蕴藏着的悲剧开始发作，将我密封在无可救药的黑暗之中。这个吻感觉很好，但是我永远也无法感激你，更绝对没有办法爱上你，这之一切甚至相较于死亡，都要更为艰难。

在两人逐渐相处之中，白敬亭的所作所为一点点地啮噬了吴映洁的心，等到将那颗鲜红的器官打碎一片片偷了过来之后，他似乎在自己的胸腔里把它拼凑成型，终于成为了完整的人，可被偷的她，从此再也没有了心。

第二天白敬亭起来的时候吴映洁已经起了，穿着衣服坐在床边看着窗外随风摇动的树梢。他伸了个懒腰，走上前去将吴映洁的身体掰了过来面向他。她本以为白敬亭会亲她，但事实上却没有，白敬亭只是做了一个凑近的动作，嘴唇停留在她面前一厘米的位置，却再也不继续往前。

他起身，洗漱更衣，转头说“走了”，就这么离开了房间。虽然他没什么表情，但略显轻快的步伐出卖了他，衣角随着风微微摆动，他今天的心情一定很好。

等白敬亭走到大门口，一开门却发现王鸥伫立在门口，手里以和昨天同样的姿势拿着文件袋一动不动，像一尊雕像，把白敬亭吓了一跳。

“你在这里等了我一晚上吗？”

听到有人说话，王鸥才回过神，“啊？哦不，没有，我早上起来提前过来的。”

白敬亭点点头，从她手中拿回文件袋，“叫司机，去公司。”

“是。”王鸥迈开腿，却一个踉跄，白敬亭下意识想伸手搀扶，却被她本人的手拦下。

王鸥回给他一个微笑，“没事”，用手支撑着大腿又站了起来，向着停车场跑去。

关于“如何送一个空少去最顶尖的而音乐学院学音乐”这一难题，当白敬亭的智囊团终于给出了一个让他满意的方案时，外面的天已经黑了。他拿着最终版的策划方案坐上了去医院的车。

白空少看到来探望自己的人的时候，脸上惊讶是多余憎恶的，但语气不改冷冰冰的腔调，“你来干什么？”

白敬亭心情很好，并不在意这冒犯的说话方式，“看看这个”，说完把手中的策划递到了他的手上。

看着白空少的脸色越来越凝重，白敬亭也疑惑了起来，怎么，这个方案还不够好吗？

文件夹被啪的一声合上，此时白空少的眼里只剩抗拒和恐惧了。

“我不相信你是来做慈善的，有什么条件说吧。”他说。

“不需要你付出什么，这是你姐姐为你换来的。”

“她......现在在国家秘密机关为国家工作，所以......我只能说这么多了。”

刚说完白敬亭就后悔了，他不知道自己为什么要撒这么拙劣的谎，有什么意义吗？他的余光瞥到了王鸥的表情，她也是一脸“什么情况”的揶揄和不解。该死！白敬亭又稍微想了一下，觉得自己可能只是怕麻烦，希望白空少可以迅速接受自己的提案然后远走他乡，去追逐他的音乐梦罢了。用善意的谎言去做善事，听起来真不像他会干的事。

“什么？”白空少也没想到他会这样说，一时间没反应过来，过了好一会才再次开口，“我知道了，我会配合这个方案的，谢谢你。”

这回轮到白敬亭诧异了，脱口而出，“你接受的这么快吗？”

白空少穿着蓝色条纹的病号服，手腕上塑料的姓名条格外显眼，在纯白的病床上。明明是将要出院的人，净胜状态看起来却像是将死的绝症患者。

他抬头看着白敬亭，看了一会突然笑了，这个笑带了些无奈的悲戚，“我不接受，还能怎么样呢？你能不能告诉我，我姐姐，她，她还活着吗？”

白敬亭深吸一口气，点点头，“她身体很好。”

白空少像是松了一口气，躯体又倒回了病床上，“那就好，那就好。”

也不知道是说给白敬亭，还是说给自己。

这个城市再度陷入黑夜，窗外天空中厚重的云朵，渐渐地熄灭了每一颗星星。

这一切都进入到了尾声，他和白空少在今天之后应该这辈子都不会再见面，他会远在异国学习知识，或许还会成为世界瞩目的音乐家，而他，会回到他该在的那个泥潭，和她一起，往更深的地方陷下去。

告别的时候来临，白敬亭没有自己想想中那般如释重负，反而有些如鲠在喉。“那，白空少，之后会有人联系你，我先走了，祝你顺利。”

白空少抬起头，张开嘴正准备说些什么，却突然一把掀开了被子，嘴里胡乱的发出音节，似乎在叫喊着“趴下”。

一切都发生在转瞬之间，玻璃破碎的声音，血肉被贯穿的声音，和人体倒在地上的闷响被生硬地揉在了同一个时间里。

一颗子弹从窗户打碎了玻璃射了进来，原本瞄准的是白敬亭的额头，却因白空少的突然跳起而错失了目标，钉进了白空少的后脑勺里。他看见了白敬亭额头上细小的红点，也立刻明白了那是什么造成的痕迹并迅速做出了反映，但他却从来都没有把自己的生命也放在一切的考虑里。

血液飞溅到了白敬亭的眼睛里他也不因为刺痛而短暂闭上眼睛，就这么睁大了眼睛，注视着白空少青色的脸庞在自己的眼前突然出现，转眼间又如流星般坠落了下去。

发生变故的瞬间王鸥立刻冲向窗前寻找狙击手的身影，看到在对面高楼的顶层一个黑色的身影消失在天台边缘，她正准备立刻飞身前往，对面大楼的时候被白敬亭叫住。他的手握的很用力，却也止不住颤动，“叫医生。”

“可是杀手......”

“去叫医生！”白敬亭目眦欲裂，咬牙切齿地重复道。

王鸥不再有一丝迟疑，“是！”，按下呼叫铃后迅速转身奔跑，投入了门外伸手不见五指的医院走廊。

TBC


	7. 她不是我的姐姐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪姐弟｜白空少单人番外
> 
> 不阅读本文不影响阅读主线剧情  
> 不阅读主线剧情也不影响阅读本文  
> 感觉我好像在说绕口令

吴映洁她不是我的亲姐姐，而是和我一起在福利院长大的姐姐。

我第一天来到福利院的时候怯怯的，因为营养不良看起来很瘦弱，皮肤惨白，也没什么精神，应该是极不讨同龄人喜欢的样子。大家都很冷漠，一开始打心里以为他们是不欢迎我。

后来在福利院呆久了才明白，他们这些小孩看多了突如其来的来来往往，深知对待新朋友最好不要太过热情，如果不小心成为了挚友，会让分别的时刻变得难以承受。

紧随着的便是慢慢意识到，我可能是个大人们会喜欢的乖巧孩子，每次有人前来探访，院长都会叫我出来，拽着我的手，在来访人面前转一圈。每当那个时候，我总觉得我像是八音盒上那个跳舞的女孩，虽然我不会跳舞，也没有八音盒。

但是我见过。鬼鬼姐姐有一个。曾经有一个。

鬼鬼姐姐在我来到天使福利院之前就在了，福利院的小孩子穿的衣服都很陈旧，大多洗得发白，连原本的棕色灰色都在没有弹性的布料上斑驳。这样穿着的一群小孩放在一起实在毫无特色。

可是我第一眼就看到了她。

那是一个初春，对于一个四岁的小朋友并不知道父母车祸双亡意味着怎么样的变故，只是不解，为什么爸爸妈妈出门了就再也没有回来。

我出现在大家面前的时候正是午饭点，铁质勺子和整齐划一划的铁皮餐盘撞击发出闷响，没有几个人舍得分出一点宝贵的进食时间把注意力放在不起眼的我身上。只有她，停下自己手中的筷子，笑着和我招了招手。

我看到了她的眼睛，在阳光下澄澈明亮，笑容也沾染了阳光，羊角辫因为转头的动作微微晃动，像是春天里刚抽条的柳枝正在和春天问号，随风摇摆。

“不用害怕，这里的所有人都和你一样，没有爸爸妈妈。”她微笑着和我说。

吃完饭的午休时间她牵着我的手把我带到福利院的后花园，吴映洁的手小小的，和她的笑容不同，带了点微凉。我被她牵着跌跌撞撞地走到福利院主楼的背面，看着她从一颗树底下挖出了一个小木匣子，食指放在唇上，做了个噤声的动作，脸上带着狡黠的笑把盖子打开来。

木匣里的音乐盒叮叮咚咚的唱着歌，缺了一条腿穿着芭蕾舞裙的女孩在有些模糊的玻璃表面随着音乐起舞。我看得入了迷，黑色的眼珠紧随着小人的身影转啊转。

“我希望以后也可以想她一样，穿着漂亮的裙子站在舞台上。”

“所有人都看着我。”

“所有人都爱我。”

我一知半解地看着她，看着她眼神里的光闪亮又倏忽熄灭。过了好一会，八音盒因为发条用尽停止了声响，鬼鬼姐姐合上木匣看着我：“我给你看了我最珍贵的宝物，你有什么和我交换的吗？”

我摇了摇头，那个时候的我还不理解什么是珍贵，什么是宝物。

“那不如以后你就做我的弟弟吧。”

我们时常玩着两个人的捉迷藏，她躲我寻，可我从来不担心会找不到她。当我向着空旷的操场大喊，“姐姐！我找不到你啊！”，她就会从一个隐蔽的地方蹦出来，跑到我的面前抓着我的手，“那你输啦！”。就这样单调乏味的游戏，却是我童年时期为数不多的带了色彩的记忆。

我不知道弟弟应有什么样的职责，只知道屁颠屁颠地跟在她身后。有的小孩会嘲笑她说吴映洁找了个小屁孩当男朋友，想要过来捏我的脸或者揉我的头的时候，她就会用力把那一只只手赶走，站在我面前像是一座高山，“这是我弟弟，你们谁也别想欺负他”。

我想，她保护了我，我也应该保护她的宝物。所以当我看到一个女孩子跟踪她，然后发现了她的小木匣的时候，我冲了上去。八音盒被没收了，而带着伤的我和前来劝架的吴映洁两个人被关进了禁闭室，我不明白为什么，起码这里面我看不到吴映洁有任何错。

在禁闭室里，我因为害怕黑暗而放声大哭，而她抱着我，用手抚摸着我的头，一直说“别害怕别害怕”。她明明刚刚失去了对她来说珍贵的物件，小小的她对黑暗也和我同样无能为力胆颤不已，可不知道为她是怎么克制住不放声尖叫，不跪地求饶，她伸出颤抖的手，说着连她自己都安慰不了的话，尽可能的抚慰幼小的我。

那个时候她八岁，我四岁。

我认为我和她都是极其聪明的，我的头脑表现在过人的音乐天赋上，而她的智慧在为人处世时展现得尽致淋漓。可一直也没有人领养我们。在福利院生活的这段时间，见识过形形色色的领养人，有中年夫妇，或是年轻的新婚眷侣，也有富豪大亨前来探望，给予金钱物资上的帮助。可当他们听到要领养就必须两个人一起领养时，所有人都会退却。

这很好，这样我和我的姐姐便永远也不会分离。

福利院的年长孩子喜欢仗着体型优势使唤其他小孩子，让他们帮忙写作业，跑腿，而有一次，我看到年纪最大的那个男孩褪下裤子，用力按压着姐姐的肩膀，想让她跪下去。姐姐挣扎时看到了身后的我，她明明眼眶包含着泪水，双腿都在打颤，却还是向我喊着“快走吧，你去躲好”。

这一次换我站在了她的前面。

我的记忆停留在满手满脸的血迹，倒在地上的人痛苦的呻吟，还有姐姐哭泣的面庞。其实我不太后悔，唯一遗憾的是警察把我带离，这意味着我还是将与我的姐姐暂时地分离。

手铐贴着皮肤的部位被焐热，偶尔碰到外缘，还是冰冷得刺骨。推子嗡嗡地在头顶飞舞，洒下大片大片的黑色碎屑。

由于我被送进少管所拘留了两年。这期间姐姐来看过我几次，但是我并没有见她。寸头的模样，我真的怕她不喜欢。

在少管所里我开始了我的青春期，如果不努力运动消耗精力下身就总是没来由的硬着，早上起床也时不时会感到内裤潮湿。这对十几岁的少年来说很正常，可不正常的是，每次我在自慰的时候脑海里浮现的都是吴映洁光洁的脸。

我克制不住地在任何时间任何场景想她，我无数次对自己说，换一个幻想对象吧，那是你的姐姐。可似乎是她在引诱我，往复出现在我的每一个带了情丶欲的梦里。

这是不对的，我知道，她是被阳光包裹的人间美好，而我什么都不是。我永远也不会向她表露出一丝丝龌龊的想法，时间会让这畸形的情感消散，我确信。

后来我才发现，原来我们是同类啊，是可以互相舔舐伤口的小兽，这让我痛心不已，放着好好的天堂不往，非要和我丶共沉沦入地狱。

直到生命的最后一刻，我对那天的记忆还如昨日刚发生那般清晰。终于从少管所出来的我跑去她的家里，等待她高考结束，却无意中在沙发上睡着。下午温和的橙色阳光把没有开灯的房间染上一层夏天的颜色，即使两年没有见面闭着眼睛的我还是分辨出了她在走廊的脚步声，她伸手进包里拿出丁零当啷的钥匙串，门被轻轻推动，发出不连贯的嘎吱声响。拖鞋摩擦光洁的地板带过微小的风，她小心翼翼地向我靠近，附身亲了亲我的嘴唇。

她的嘴唇湿润，带了些从脸上滚落的汗珠，有一丝咸，可对我来说，那是我这辈子尝过最甜的食物。越过了唇舌和食管，直接滑进了胃里，是滚烫的，炙热的，不洁的爱意。

阳光照在我的眼皮上留下猩红的光斑，我的眼睛在薄薄的眼皮下震颤。手心里的汗是本来就有的吗？还是因为她的出现而密密的沁着？

我扯过她的手，另一只绕上她的后颈，拉进我们身体间的距离，迫使她的唇再次贴上我的。因为缺乏水分我的嘴唇有些干燥，在摩擦中沾染了她的清甜。姐姐身上自带的淡淡味道萦绕着我，在我们身体想触的位置仿佛有一团火在燃烧。我感到我的喘息变得急促，眼底烧得发烫，胸腔心脏砰砰的声音似木仓响，震得全身颤抖，血管共振的厉害，突突地在太阳穴跳动。我想......

“白空少，我回来了。”

在熟悉的嗓音里我似乎听到了泡泡破碎的啵啵声，遏止了血液过分肆意的流动。我睁开了眼睛，我的姐姐站在沙发旁，扎着清爽的双马尾，穿着草绿色的宽大校服，像我笑着，就如第一次见面时那样。

“啊，回来了啊。”我揉揉眼睛，揉掉了那些带了磨砂质感的幻境。

爱侣分分合合，唯有亲情才是我们之间最好的保护色。

我突然好想立刻长大成年，赶紧开始赚钱，积攒出足以保护她的力量。

那个时候她十八岁，我十四岁。

转眼十年过去，学习空乘专业似乎也很不错，毕业之后立刻到了大航空公司就职。为此姐姐和我大吵一架，她总和我说，去做你真正想做的事吧，不要被曾经犯过的错事束缚，知错就改还是好孩子。可她不知道，我从来不觉得我做错了，也没想过做什么好孩子，更别谈被束缚。我在这世间真正想做且唯一想做的事，就是希望她快乐幸福，成为她想成为的人，仅此而已。

她的梦想似乎在我的执拗下实现了，成为了话剧演员。她终于像小时候梦想的那样，穿着层层叠得的礼服，接受所有人的专注的目光。小时候的她向我展示她的梦想，不吝啬的表露她看似天方夜谭的憧憬和希冀。那时的我不懂什么算珍贵，什么是宝物，直到现在才明白原来那个在舞台上闪闪发亮的人就是最珍贵的宝物，我的宝物。

无数次坐在观众席第一排目送她上台，当追光灯打在她的身上，她的头顶、华服的边缘都泛起金色的光晕。看着她在舞台上声情并茂地讲述着他人动人的故事，每当那时我都会觉得我离她好近，却又离她那么远。

我总担心不起眼的我会丢了光芒万丈的你，直到失去的时候才终于松了一口气。那是我因为工作第一次没有前往欣赏姐姐的演出，而就在那场演出之后她失去了踪迹。

先是到剧团询问，得到了同样联系不上的答复，手脚冰冷地报了警，却只得到让我耐心等待的回应。

我多想向着这个囫囵吞着人不吐骨的城市呐喊，“姐姐！我找不到你了！”，幻想着听到声音的吴映洁会从人流旋涡中挣扎着脱身，再次出现在我的面前，脸上带着恶作剧得逞的笑容，像以前一样牵起我的手对我说，“那你输啦！”

姐姐失踪的第二天傍晚，我突然接到了她的电话。

“姐姐！你昨晚怎么没回家，电话还打不通，吓死我了！”我真的被吓死了，有一种报应终于降临到我身上的宿命感，谢谢这个电话，谢谢你告诉我吴映洁的消失不是我的罪有应得。

可听到吴映洁接下来的话，让我的血液瞬间变得冰凉。

“你别忘了给狗狗喂饭，要是凌晨三点后起来去厕所，记得看看狗饭盆里面还有没有狗粮。”

看似是简单的叮嘱，可是我听出了这里面暗藏的冰棱。我们并没有养狗。

凌晨三点会发生什么，我不敢想。

吴映洁说：“很快，很快会回去的。”

我守着打包好的行李彻夜未眠，随时待机等待着她用让我意想不到的方式出现在我面前。可能身上带着淤泥，或是带着伤痕，可是要她重新出现在我的面前，我一定会把她重新照顾好，洗净她身上的污秽，处理她身上的伤疤，把她还原成优雅纯洁的模样。可是那天晚上她没有出现。

辞职，无数次跑往警察局，询问所有有可能接触到吴映洁的人。这大概就是我这段时间的全部日常。

这个时候她二十八岁，我二十四岁。

我的姐姐不是我的姐姐，她胜过朋友，亲人，爱人，她胜过世间的一切，是我仍然对这个世界抱有仅有一点的希望，是让我相信这世间仍值得去爱的缘由。

我爱她，胜过爱我自己。

姐姐，我好爱你。

当我从病床上站起来，扑救另一个人的时候，即使时间突然被放慢，但我考虑的其实很少。

面前的人，他是怎么样的人，做过什么样的事，他的生命值不值得，这些都是后来才意识到是应该提前考虑的。但是当时我只想到了我的姐姐，我只想到了你，想到小时候你和我说，“以后你就是我弟弟”，还想到你说，“要努力去拥抱这个世界，世界才会以美好拥抱你。”

子弹穿过我的身体的时候似乎并没有想象中那么痛，我在被放慢了的时间里看到了墙壁上开出绚烂红艳的花，还有白敬亭惊慌失措的神情。能露出这样的表情的人，总不会是坏人吧？当我缓缓降落到地上的时候，他还把我抱在怀里。

前段时间我还打伤了他，或许是真的错怪这个人了，也怪他知道的太多，让我误以为他伤害了你，可我也再没有时间向他道一声抱歉了。

意识涣散中，我还想着你，想着幸好我倒在这里，不然我还真不知道无法和你联系的漫漫长日要怎么度过，这本是我不愿意去思索的问题。

听说人在即将逝去的时候会在眼前看到人生的跑马灯。这似乎说的没错，我看到了你，八岁的你，十八岁的你，二十八岁的你，随后你又变回了八岁时扎着羊角辫的模样，对我笑着，向我招手，和我说，“你好，我叫吴映洁，叫我鬼鬼就可以”。其实如果可以，我还想看看三十八岁的你，是否已经结婚，看看四十八岁的你，有没有儿女......

我曾想，只要到老年的时候，我比你再多活四年，等到我们在另一个世界相见的时候我们就一样大了。可没想到我再也没有这个机会。那也没关系，这样你一辈子都是我的姐姐，我也很满足。

姐姐，我先走一步了，你不争气的弟弟由衷希望你可以在这个世界上获得幸福，而我会在稍微有一点遥远的地方永远等着你。

一定不要着急，不来也没关系。

END  
<本文共4810字>


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文包含少量血腥场面，如感到不适请立即停止阅读

王鸥离开不久后便带了一位面熟的医生奔跑而至，跑步制造的风带起了他身上的白大褂，像是黑暗中失去保护色的白化蝙蝠。

杀手不大可能是为了杀害白空少而来，最合理的猜测是击杀失手，原本的目标是白敬亭。不，现在还不能下定论，一想到这他的胃猛地抽搐了一下，无论目标是谁，那个人很可能已经知道了吴映洁的存在，他不知道那人会不会把吴映洁夺走，但是他绝对不允许这种事发生。

“王鸥，我们走。”白敬亭果断地迅速起身，将昏迷不醒的人交给专业人士去处理，他现在必须回去确认吴映洁的安危。

楼下已经打着火的黑色车辆还在原地等着他，白敬亭先是拉开门坐到后座，可一股诡异的氛围让他立即精神警觉。

司机不对劲！

在他根据身形意识到问题所在的瞬间，前座的人瞬间有所动作，手臂弯折反手就是狠狠地一挥。对危险的敏感让白敬亭争取到了不到一秒的反应时间，那人手中的尖刀从他胸口划过割破了衣服留下边缘整齐的痕迹。这是下了狠手的！不紧紧是想要伤害他，分明是想要至他于死地！

一道黑影在白敬亭眼前划过，王鸥挥手劈在袭击者的手臂上，那人的手臂瞬间血花飞溅。若是普通的手刀最多把手臂打痛打折，这皮肤的创伤是王鸥手上特殊的金属道具——“尖刺”造成的，表面带了锋利的金属锥，握在手上进行使用可以极大地增加攻击造成的疼痛。

以往每一位受到尖刺攻击的人即使能扛得住，手臂动作不被影响，但最起码会发出痛苦的叫声，无一例外。但这位却一声不吭，动作丝毫不受影响，喉咙连一声稍微重一点的喘息都不肯施舍，硬生生用蛮力摆脱了尖刺的掌控，撕扯下一大块皮肤鲜血淋漓。

眼看着下一次攻击就要袭来，白敬亭肾上腺素激增突然从口袋掏出一个物什，紧握着从座位另一端猛地刺过去。这一切都发生在一瞬间，他手中的弹丶簧丶刀扎进了那人的喉咙。血液猛得灌入杀手的喉咙，发出令人作呕地咕噜声，浓厚的铁锈味瞬间充斥了整个车厢，王鸥干净利索地限制了那人的行动力，并进行了彻底的补刀，在一阵剧烈的挣扎后那人终于瘫倒在了驾驶座上，不再动弹。

密闭的空间内突然陷入劫后平静，原本因为打斗而猛烈晃动的车也平稳了下来，王鸥习惯于这种场景，面不改色只在看向白敬亭是露出一丝担忧，一时只剩下白敬亭张开嘴大口喘气的声音。腰腹传来的刺痛提醒着他刚刚发生的一切的真实性，但在检查过那人使用的工具上并没有毒之后他就无心体会这不值得一提的擦伤了。

刚刚救命用的道具是魏大勋送给他的，弹丶簧丶刀属于管制刀具，根据刑法130条规定，非法携带进入公共场所或者公共交通工具，危及公共安全，情节严重，处3年以下有期徒刑、拘役或管制。如今市面上买是买不到的，而魏大勋送的这个巧妙地制作成了钥匙扣的模样，没想到竟在这种地方派上了用场。

回头得好好谢谢魏大勋，白敬亭努力平息着内心翻滚着的情绪，好一会才冷静下来。前面突然传来一声“啧”，带了厌恶和不屑。他抬头看到杀手的脸被扳到光线中，而观察中的王鸥眉头紧皱。

“呕！”当白敬亭看到那人的面孔的时候忍不住发出一声干呕。

那人的脸扭曲的吓人，纵横交错的暗红纹路遍布全脸，几乎没有一个地方是平整得，五官看不出丝毫轮廓，只有眼睛和周围一小部分保存完好。这不是意外事故能形成得伤疤，而是人为使然，刻意用硫酸或其他强酸试剂毁去了容貌。

看着这张脸似乎可以想象当制造它时升起的白眼，羽毛烧焦的味道，还有响彻云霄的哀嚎。

那一瞬间白敬亭甚至感到自己的脸上有如针扎般刺痛，妈的，他内心恶狠狠地骂着别开了头。

“手指也都烧的很干净，没有指纹。”王鸥在前面淡淡地说。她竟然用“干净”来形容这种处理，白敬亭有时候会觉得她真是个机器人，没有喜怒哀乐，脑子里只有缠绕的线路，指引她行为的只有早已设定好的程序。

“想必即使获取了皮肤组织DNA也没有数据能相匹配”，王鸥冷冰冰地阐述，“这个人在成为杀手前组成他这个人的所有信息都已经被从这个世界上完全抹杀，只留下了生物这一性征。他是游离在人类社会系统之外的影子，没有人格，只知道执行命令，无从溯源，是所有刽子手心目中最理想的刀。”

“培养一个这样的杀手需要这个人完全的衷心，将命令放在生命之上的信念，体质体格也有一定的要求。总而言之，虽是棋子，但想必是棋子中最宝贵的那一批。”

此时白敬亭终于明白，自己不知不觉中早已处于狂躁翻腾的漩涡中心，而他直到现在才察觉。更令人心惊的是此时他的脑海中瞬间列出了一个可疑幕后黑手的名单，可却手无寸铁。没有关系，反抗的武器可以造，真正的敌人也可以顺藤摸瓜，目前首要的事，是回到他的洞穴中查看他的宝物。

当他们走下这夺命的轿车，四周被围上了施工的标志，隔绝了无关人员靠近的可能性，另一辆黑色轿车已停在了一旁，是王鸥不知道什么时候抽空安排的，称她为机器人大部分时候真的不为过。当他们身体离开血腥空间的瞬间身着建筑工人服的人员蜂拥而上，分工明确，有人将被鲜红浸染的人从车上抬了下来，有人在车内喷洒试剂，拆卸座椅挡光板。虽说料到即使进行DNA比对也大概率一无所获，但现场仍在有条不紊地进行着对实体取证和清理的工作。

另一台车上准备好了全套的干净衣服，白敬亭和王鸥迅速换上后把身上沾了血的衣服丢进了不远处熊熊燃烧的燃烧桶内。安全带发出清脆的咔哒声，虚假的施工人员在远处抬起围栏的一角，给他们放行。

白敬亭喜欢新车内部皮质和机械混杂的气味，鲜少使用车内空气清新剂，而此时干净车辆内部充满着温和的味道，这种味道让他的心情舒缓了下来，头脑逐渐清晰而冷静。车辆在黑夜中驶离，掠过一截一截的路灯光区，加速驶向吴映洁所在的地方。

不知不觉他们已经到了专门为了通往别墅铺设的道路上，可离目的地越近，白敬亭越觉得不安烦躁，就连路灯在他眼中都像是在跳跃般闪烁，终于，他到了别墅门口，而玄关大大咧咧毫无遮掩地展示在他眼前，门开着。

第六感告诉白敬亭他来晚了，此时房内肯定已经人去楼空，但是他还是看控制不住猛地甩上车门冲了进去。仆人横七竖八地倒在地上，也不知道是晕过去还是已经去了另一个世界，除此之外一切都是完好的样子。

客厅的电视正在放着这周新出的综艺，嬉闹的声音孤独地响着，落地玻璃门微微开了一条缝，晚间凉风从缝隙溜进带起边缘的纱帘。沙发上留下浅浅的凹槽，暗示着有人在这里坐过的事实，餐桌上还剩下半块冷掉的牛排边缘整齐，是刀叉切割后的杰作，青色的迷迭香颗粒紧紧地粘连在肉表面的油脂上，让白敬亭感到胃部再次抑制不住地轻微翻滚。

无意义的自尊让他此刻无法直接呼喊吴映洁的名字来确认她到底还在不在，只能发疯了般大力推开一间房一间房的房门，再被迫接受每一间里面都是空空如也。

吴映洁消失了。

这怎么可能！白敬亭眼睛发红，牙齿咬地咯咯的响。她是怎么让仆人们失去意识的，这里应该不存在任何药物，一定是有人帮助她，仆人中的某一个不知道为何以何种原因以何种方式，将她放跑了。

白敬亭发狠地轮流揪起每一位仆人的衣领，可无论怎么摇晃都无法让任何一个睁眼，死了？伸手到鼻子下试探，还有微弱的呼吸，但无论如何都没办法清醒。他妈的！

从出生到现在白敬亭似乎第一次这么生气，变故，突如其来的事情，超脱他掌控之外的发展，让他内心几乎炸裂恨不得将这片区域夷为废墟。

他发狠跑向门口正准备上车，口袋里的手机突然响了起来，屏幕上显示了王鸥二字。

“白总，您来看看监控。”

“有什么用！”，白敬亭口不择言地咆哮，“知道是哪个仆人干的现在也没办法问清楚！”

车已经启动，王鸥的声音混杂在发动机运转的声音里，“不是仆人干的。”

发动机被瞬间按灭，白敬亭停在原地，“你说什么？”

“你来看就知道了。”

在宽广的监控摄像图像显示器前，王鸥面无表情地选择了玄关区域监控的图像，放大到显示器上，将时间往回调了12个小时。

画面从白敬亭离开开始，不久后远处传来了一阵皮鞋敲击地板的声音，厚重的大门再次打开，一个人出现在了画面里。

看到这个人的瞬间白敬亭感到自己全身的血液回流，伸出的手指都带了震惊地颤抖，“怎么会......”

王鸥抬眼看了看他，默默地点点头，“根据你的反应来看我果然没有看错，这个人确实是你的父亲。”  
—————————————————————————  
在漫长的夜离开之后，迎接吴映洁的又是没有尽头的白天。她几乎整夜没睡，感受到窗外逐渐亮起的天色从床上爬起来，默默查看自己身上的痕迹。

红的紫的，有的还在钝痛，而有的已经没有感觉，独留一块带颜色的斑驳印记，不肯轻易消去。

现在算是什么季节？秋天？冬天？可为何窗外的树叶还在树梢苦苦支撑。放弃吧，反正也坚持不了多久，在狂风中剧烈的颤抖和挣扎只会助长寒风的快乐，但落在地上破碎腐烂却还可以成为养分。这才是干枯的你们最佳的也是唯一的选择。

也是我唯一的选择。

此时身边传来被子窸窸窣窣的声音，白敬亭醒了，脸侧一热，是他的双手落在自己的脸颊上。他靠近，眼皮上的热气是他的呼吸。他随心所欲地来，又随心所欲的去，只留下吴映洁一个人被困在这长日之中。

楼下突然传来声响，门被推开的声音，奇怪的咚咚咚地板撞击声，还有皮鞋敲击声响。她从二楼探出头看，被楼下的景象吓了一跳。

身着制服的人倒在地上不省人事，而一人拄着漆黑的乌木拐杖站立在中央。灰色西服完美地贴合身型，表面泛着高雅的光泽。昂贵的拐杖反而像是依附他而存在，并非协助他行走，而是他趁手的武器，磕在地面发出笃笃的声音。

白慈心！

这个人吴映洁见过的，在前段时间白敬亭献上的那出闹剧上。人类潜意识自带的自我保护机制让吴映洁第一反应就是蹑手蹑脚地走回房间，并关上了门。

落锁发出咔哒的轻响让冷汗顺着她的鬓角淌下，楼下那人一定听到了，他一定听到了！倒在地上的仆人们死了吗，他来是为了取我的命的吗？吴映洁背靠着门聆听着走廊上的动静，脑子乱成一团。

深厚的声音在门外响起：“我知道你在这里。”

吴映洁双手使劲捂在嘴巴上不让自己的喉咙发出声音，可身体还是忍不住颤抖。

像是知道她在想什么一般，白慈心并没有因为没有回应而生气，语气还是平和而严肃：“楼下的人们只是暂时睡着了，我不希望我们之间的谈话被其他人所打扰。”

“你大可以选择你认为最舒适的方式与我交谈，包括像现在这样，隔着一扇门，如果你愿意的话。”

“我是来救你的。跟我走吧。”

吴映洁犹豫了一会，看到外面的人确实没有暴力破门的倾向，鼓起勇气开口：“可是我不相信你们这些人。”

“这些人？”门外的声音经过木质介质阻挡，显得有些闷闷的，“我不知道你把我归类到哪些人去，但是有一个道理我相信你能想明白，如果我想要伤害你，我大可以直接动手，没必要和你在这浪费时间交谈。我确实没有办法向你证明我值得相信，可是我必须提醒你，我也不需要证明。”

“相信与不相信是你的选择，你可以选择相信我和我逃离白敬亭的魔爪，也可以选择不相信我，继续生活在梦魇之中。”

“我的时间有限，给你10分钟的思考时间，想好了就出来，10分钟一过我立刻就走。”

此时吴映洁的脑子里突然出现了一个硕大的钟，秒针滴答作响。谁也说不清这突如其来的稻草是救命的那一根，还是压死骆驼的那一根，如果白慈心在欺骗她，那么她一踏出门外就是必死无疑。可他说的又没错，白敬亭能强迫她囚禁她，那么他的父亲一定比他更为心狠手辣才能走到今天。

门从内部缓缓打开，吴映洁光着脚低着头站在门口。她决定冒这个险。

留在白敬亭或许可以给白空少一个美好的未来，可她这一生将永远无法再和他见面，或许过段时间白敬亭腻了，自己和白空少的下场又是什么呢？与恶魔签下的出卖灵魂的交易在恶魔想要毁约的时候会发生什么？谁也不知道。她决定还是要自己掌握主动权。

白慈心看着她微笑着点点头，脱下身上的大衣递给她：“外面起风了。”

跟随在他的身后，白色衬衣在眼前指引她。临近门口的时候吴映洁看到他做了一个抬头向上方望的动作，直到坐上了汽车后座她才突然想到了白慈心这个行为的意义。

这是他给监控留下的无声的留言，他知道白敬亭一定会看到，这是警告和示威，要是翻译成可以理解的文字，大概是：“我的孩子，这个使你玩物丧志的玩具，我先没收了。”

看着监控显示屏上白慈心的眼神，白敬亭一把按下了暂停，闭上了眼睛，而呼吸越发粗重。一时间同年的回忆又回到了脑海，那天吹在身上的冷风似乎跨过时间重新吹回到他的身上。

小小的他由管家牵着手，落在只有跑道闪着蓝色光芒的黑暗停机坪上。异国的夜晚似乎尤其寒冷，即使是小孩子也会感到不同，这便是那时候的风。他独自在国外接受精英教育，又管家和当地雇来的女仆照顾他的起居，父亲在国内打理着他正在稳步扩张的帝国，而母亲，在他的记忆里没有这一号人物。

学业繁重，除了学校教授的基础学科知识之外，每周还会有白慈心特地请的老师给他进行管理学心理学等方面的课外教育，用小孩子也能理解的方式将各种深奥的理念以种子的形式种在他的心里，以便后续生长开花结果。

管家是个执行力很强得严肃老头，把白敬亭照顾得无微不至，可惜管家始终无法代替父母得存在。

他从小就没有什么玩乐的时间，而学前阶段跟随白慈心前往孤儿院的经历成为了他记忆中无可替代的星火。在无数次被管家没收了玩具之后，在视频画面里就会看到白慈心这个表情和这个眼神。

白敬亭是无法法抗他的父亲的，而他的父亲也是绝对的顽固不可化，在某一次视频争吵中白敬亭无意中提到了童年的经历，“我想要和中国的小朋友一起生活学习。”他哭着说。白慈心难得的沉默，许久后回应：“好的我知道了。”

那时本以为马上就会回国，可没想到一周之后他身边出现了另一个中国男孩，魏大勋。

“你们可以一起生活学习。”白慈心带着和善地微笑对他说。

白慈心这个眼神在他短短二十几年的生命中出现了太多次，以至于深深地刻在他的心里。以前每一次他都是顺从地接受一切，可这次他不想再妥协，先不说刺杀他这件事是不是白慈心安排的，但是凭白敬亭对父亲的理解，在父亲眼里无法控制的儿子就不是他的儿子。

王鸥冷眼旁观着白敬亭平息怒火，等他稍微有点理智了才开口，“个人看法，狙击手和你父亲前来是两个没有关联的事件，只是碰巧赶在了一起。”

“先按这个方向想吧。”白敬亭扫视了一圈，“我现在要去找吴映洁，你和我一起去。”

“没问题”，王鸥迅速起身，“你是怎么打算的？”

“找人让他把我放在城西房子卧室的一个包拿来，和管家说一声，他知道我要的是哪个包。”

“好，我立刻联系管家和速递。”王鸥掏出手机操作流畅，通话键按下前她随口问了一句，“包里是什么？”

“定位器。”

原本活动迅速的手指突然停了下来，王鸥露出了今天第一个表情，眉头紧皱“什么？”

白敬亭不耐烦地重复，“定位器，你赶快的。”

王鸥先按下了拨通，伴随着等待的嘟嘟声她不死心地又问了一次，“如果是安在衣服上，应该没有用，换了衣服就会......”

白敬亭摇了摇头打断了她，“我植入在她身上了。”

房间内一片安静，只剩下听筒里管家接通的一声“喂”。王鸥的嘴张开由合上，她感觉自己好像有什么想要表达，可她不知道要说什么。

白敬亭被王鸥非同寻常的不自然扰乱的心里再次起了波澜，一抬头看见她又恢复了她特有的冷漠表情，已经开始通过电话和管家交代任务，刚刚的表情变化似乎只是光影造成的错觉，他心里突起的褶皱瞬间被这个表情抚平。

眼神示意王鸥边走边说，率先走出了监控室。背后监控系统仍在兢兢业业地工作，静止的画面中，唯一运动的似乎只有风。

TBC  
<本文共6011字>

饱：  
故事情节来到这里其实到了一个很痛苦的阶段，我开始对我之前写的每一个字都感到非常的不满，俗称卡文，所以也不排除某一天我会把这个系列全部推翻重来，总之希望可以这个阶段快点过去吧😫

另外，应该不算请假吧，算是报备？我来到了一个日常生活非常忙的阶段，也希望大家体谅🥺


End file.
